Before the Storm
by tfloosh
Summary: Link and Zelda are (somewhat) normal college students on the brink of learning their true destiny. A series of one-shots revolving around college life, relationship struggles, and learning how to embrace your destiny and its ultimate fate.
1. The Guessing Game

Zelda sat outside her first ever college class waiting for the students of the previous class to trickle out of the lecture hall. She closed her book and walked into the hall down the gentle slope of seats right to the front row. Her first class was Intro to Federal Government, not that she really needed the class, but it was required for all students to take. She pulled out her notebook and pencil and sat waiting for class to start while the rest of the students found seats.

"Alright class," the wizened old professor called them to attention a few minutes later. He began to drone on, writing on the chalkboard the different required texts and other nonsense. Zelda started copying down everything he wrote but felt confident that she wouldn't need more than the required texts. She knew the inner workings of the central government fairly well already.

Just as the professor began to drone on about the after school study sessions offered, the doors to the lecture hall opened with a bang. Zelda whipped her head around like every other student in the class. A tall, blonde guy was gliding down the aisle on a longboard, expertly steering it to the front of the class and coming to a stop beside the only empty seat on the front row. Which happened to be right next to Zelda.

"Young man, you are not allowed to ride your skateboard in the classroom," the professor stared pointedly at the latecomer.

"Sorry, professor," the guy flashed him a winning smile. "It won't happen again." He flipped the longboard over so it wouldn't roll away and plopped down in the seat next to Zelda. The professor continued on his pointless lecture of 'how-to-college' and the outline of the syllabus, and Zelda continued half-heartedly taking notes.

"Hey," the guy whispered. Zelda turned to glare at him. He wasn't half-bad looking with shocking electric blue eyes and a streak of green dyed into his sandy blonde bangs. His long ears were pierced with small silver hoops and a necklace with a guitar pick and a few other charms swung out from his green band tee. "I'm Link."

"Pleasure," she smirked and turned back to the professor.

"This is the part where you tell me your name," she could tell Link was smiling.

Zelda rolled her eyes, "This is the part where you stop talking during class."

"Fine," Link huffed. She heard the sound of rustling fabric and pen scratching on paper. "I'll just get your name after class then."

Zelda scoffed. Who did this guy think he was? "What makes you think I'll tell you at the end of class?"

"Shush," he whispered indignantly. "You really shouldn't talk in the middle of class. It's rude."

She turned to face him, mouth hanging open. His electric blue eyes darted from the chalkboard to her face with a subtle wink. Utterly confused, Zelda tried to force her attention back to the professor and the beginning of his lecture, but her mind kept wondering back to boy sitting next to her. For the next forty minutes of class, Zelda tried to figure Link out. Normally she could read people so well, but this guy was an enigma to her. It didn't help that he was actually quite cute. Maybe she would mess with him a little since he was driving her bonkers on the first day of class.

The professor dismissed class a couple of minutes early, and Zelda moved to pack up her things. She saw Link pick up his longboard out of the corner of her eye.

"So let's start again," Link held up his hand. "I'm Link, freshman biology major. And you are?"

"Now, Link," she said slyly. "Did you really think it would be that simple?"

Link raised an eyebrow curiously and lowered his hand, "Is it not?"

Zelda pursed her lips and turned to leave the room. She heard Link shuffling after her.

"Could you at least just tell me your name?" he asked. "Come on. If we're gonna be in the same poly-sci class all semester, we might as well get to know each other."

"And I must say," Zelda remarked as Link ran in front of her to hold the door open. "You make an excellent first impression by the way. Riding through the class on your longboard is such a great way to impress the ladies."

Link laughed softly, "Is that what you thought I was doing?"

Zelda realized her mistake a fraction of a second too late. What in the name of Din had made her say that? It wasn't like he was personally trying to impress her or anything. She wasn't even impressed by his stunt at all she constantly reminded herself.

"I was just being lazy," Link scratched his hair nervously, brushing his fingers though his long bangs. "I'm not really a morning person. I don't know why I registered for a class that early."

"It was only nine-thirty," Zelda exclaimed as she walked out of the building and checked her schedule for where her next class was.

"Nine-thirty is really early," Link whined. "Will you please tell me your name now?"

"No," Zelda smiled, her blue eyes twinkling mischievously. "Do you know where the math building is?"

"Tell me your name and I'll walk you there," Link grinned. Zelda faltered for a second; his smile momentarily wiped her mind blank.

"If you guess my name, I actually wouldn't mind," Zelda chuckled. Oh yes, this would be a fun game.

Link narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing the young woman in front of him. Her long blonde hair was floating on the soft breeze, and her clear blue eyes danced with merriment. She was testing him, trying to see how much he really cared. A crooked smile spread across his face. He wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Natalie," Link said with confidence. She tilted her head and gave him a small smile. Wait, did he actually get it right on the first try?

"No, sorry," she said as she began to walk away. "I'll see you Wednesday, Link."

Link watched her head off toward the math building. Shaking his head, he dropped his longboard to the ground and raced toward his next class. It hadn't taken him two seconds to form a crush on the beautiful mystery girl, and she wouldn't even tell him her name. A smile reformed on his lips. He would beat her game someday, but maybe he would have to raise the stakes a little first.

* * *

Zelda sat in the same seat as Monday in her poly-sci class. She was a little exasperated from her first two days of classes. Link was one of the few people who did not immediately recognize her, and she was almost sad she had taken advantage of it. But she would rather have a cute boy pursuing her and attempting to find out who she was than someone either completely intimidated by her or trying to impress her. She was almost grateful that Link didn't know her not-so little secret. He would actually get to know her before finding out, and then maybe he wouldn't think any different of her.

Just as the professor was calling the class to attention, Link slipped into the seat next to Zelda.

"Hey there, beautiful," he gave her a dazzling smile as he pulled his notebook and pen out of his messenger bag.

"Link," Zelda whisper-yelled. The nerve, did he really just say that?

"It's not my fault," he held his hands up defensively. "I have to call you something since you won't tell me your name."

The professor began his lecture, preventing Zelda from arguing any further. She forced herself to simmer down, which wasn't easy as the professor was droning on about the history of the monarchy of Hyrule, something Zelda had memorized before she was ten. Finally, the professor dismissed them, and Zelda packed up her things.

"So are you kind of a history geek?" Link asked as he scooped up his longboard.

"What makes you say that?" Zelda asked. Link stepped forward to hold the door open for her.

"You barely took any notes during class so I figured…" he trailed off, brushing his fingers through his hair nervously.

"I guess you could say I'm a history nerd," Zelda mused. "I had most of that information drilled into me when I was younger."

"From primary school or something?" Link asked as they walked out into the sunshine.

"Or something," Zelda answered.

"I'm not from Hyrule, so all of this is kinda new to me," Link smiled sheepishly.

"You're not from Hyrule?" Zelda asked shocked. No wonder he didn't recognize her.

"Nope," Link grinned impishly. "I'm from Calatia." Zelda nodded. She had visited the quaint country that bordered Hyrule to the east once with her father.

"But you're still Hylian," Zelda reached up and tweaked one of his long pointed ears to prove her point.

"Ow, hey," Link rubbed the tip of his ear, a cute, little frown forming on his face. "Yeah apparently I was dropped off at an orphanage in Calatia when I was just a baby or something. I don't really remember it, but my foster parents adopted me not long after."

"Oh," Zelda felt her face heat up in embarrassment. "I didn't realize. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Link smiled and nudged her shoulder. "Arn and Medilia are great parents. I wouldn't trade them for the world." They reached the math building, and Zelda stopped at the door.

"So, this where we must part I believe," she looked up at him. His electric blue eyes shown in the sunlight.

"So it is, Elizabeth," Link raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Not even close," Zelda laughed and turned to enter the math building.

* * *

Friday was a goddess-send for Zelda. Her first week had been exhausting, and all of her professors had not shied away from assigning a mountain's worth of homework. The weekend couldn't get here fast enough. Zelda walked into her poly-sci class, the first of only three classes that day she kept reminding herself. After taking out her notebook, she was surprised to see Link already sitting in the seat to her left. She gave him a surprised look.

"I figured if I got here earlier, we could talk a little more," Link shifted a little in his seat and ran his fingers through his shaggy bangs. Zelda was beginning to really like when he did that. "Plus, I think we need to amend the rules to our little game."

"Our little game?" Zelda repeated sarcastically. "Whatever do you mean?"

"I think if I can guess your name," Link began. "You should go to the Indigo-Go's concert with me next month."

Zelda narrowed her eyes contemplating his offer. The Indigo-Go's were her all-time favorite band, and Link was going to figure out her name eventually. She smiled.

"Sure, but I really hope you can guess my name by then," her smile turned a little mischievous. "I would hate to miss such a great concert."

Link screwed his face into an adorably frustrated grimace, "Rachel?"

"No," Zelda smiled.

"Amanda?" he asked.

"Nope."

"Jessica?"

"No."

"Kristen?"

"You need to try more original names."

"What like, Jillian or something? Laurita?"

"Laurita? That's a really pretty name."

"But not yours?"

"No, keep going."

"Wait, what about Jillian?"

"No."

"Uh…" Link wracked his brain. "Colette?"

"How do you think of such pretty names?"

"Is your name Colette?"

"Nope, sorry," Zelda gave him one last smile before turning her attention to the professor. His was still lecturing about the history of the monarchy, droning on and on about the rich backstory of Hyrule's government. Zelda absently doodled in the margins of her paper trying to not think about Link. He looked especially cute in his green knit beanie hat, and he had small hoops in the piercings at the top of his pointed ear that she hadn't noticed before and found strangely attractive. Goddesses, what was wrong with her? She just met this guy four days ago, and he didn't even know her name yet. When the professor finally dismissed the class, Zelda looked over at Link with a smile.

"One down two to go," she packed up her things and stood up.

"Ha!" Link smirked at her. "I only have one more class."

"What class?" Zelda asked. She liked getting to know Link.

"Bio 101," he rolled his eyes and picked up his ever present longboard. "Such an easy class. I could sleep through it if I wanted."

"But you don't, right?" Zelda raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, no, of course not," Link pushed the door open for her. "But you're headed to math right?"

"Yeah," Zelda sighed. "I am so not math-minded."

"I could help you," Link shrugged. "Math comes a little easy to me, like it's a puzzle or something."

"Oh could you really, Link?" Zelda tugged on his arm pleadingly. "Please? I already feel like I'm going to fail that class."

"Well if you tell me your name…" he looked at her slyly.

"Can I just tell you about myself a little instead?" Zelda offered.

"Fine," he rolled his eyes in fake exasperation.

Her eyes shown with delight, "I'm a freshman political science major looking to go into law school. I'm an only child, raised by my father. My mother died when I was really young, but everyone says I look just like her. Oh and I've visited Calaita before, and I think it's a wonderful country. The mountains are just beautiful in the fall."

"That's what I tell everyone," Link smiled goofily.

"By the way, you have time for a few more guesses," Zelda winked at him and smiled when he blushed a deep red.

"Yeah, oh dang, what names have I not used?" Link ran his fingers through his bangs, and Zelda had to look away to hide her blush. "How about Ashley?"

"No," Zelda rolled her eyes. "More original, remember Link?"

"Oh yeah sorry," he nodded. "So Audrey then."

"No."

"Adrianna?"

"My name doesn't start with A, Link," she laughed.

"Well then what does it start with?" Link gasped.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Zelda smiled mischievously.

"Come on at least a hint?" Link pulled the most adorable puppy dog pleading eyes. Zelda felt her heart melt.

"Okay fine," Zelda wracked her brain to think up the perfect hint that would still confuse Link. "My name starts with the opposite of the letter A."

"So the opposite end of the alphabet, huh," Link put a finger on his chin. Zelda cursed herself. Nayru, why didn't she think of a better clue or something?

"Victoria?"

"No."

"Farore," Link grumbled.

"No, Link, I was not named after any goddesses," Zelda teased as she reached the entrance to the math building.

"Oh no I was,-" Link stammered and reddened again. "Never mind. I'll uh, see you Monday, Vivien."

"Not my name," Zelda shook her head. "I'll see you then, Link."

* * *

After a somewhat relaxing weekend, Zelda began her Monday sitting outside her poly-sci class waiting for the pervious class to dismiss. She was a little annoyed and excited that she couldn't wait to see Link and ask him how his weekend was. This was probably his first time in Hyrule, and attending a university in the capital city could be nothing but rewarding culture-wise.

"Hello there, Your Highness," a bright smiling red-head sat down next to Zelda on the floor. Zelda vaguely recognized her as one of the people who sat behind her in class. "I'm Malon."

Zelda held out her hand which Malon shook, "Please just call me Zelda. I'm not trying to be a princess here, just a normal college student."

"I can tell," Malon raised her brow, a knowing smile playing across her lips. "It's kind of obvious with the way you flirt with Link."

"What?" Zelda yelped. "I am not flirting, and how do you know Link anyway?" Her denial sounded fake even to her own ears, so she quickly changed topics.

"He and I are in the same bio lab," Malon's smile widened. "He's a little head over heels for you, ya know? Oh and don't worry; I haven't told him your name or anything." She stated at Zelda's worried glance. "Watching you two together is too cute to ruin the fun. But you realize he's gonna figure it out either today or Wednesday, right?"

"What makes you say that?" Zelda asked as she got up off the ground and walked to the lecture hall door.

"We're going to catch up the modern era of government," Malon followed her into the classroom. "And if we don't talk about the current royal family today, it's going to be on Wednesday."

"Well," Zelda mused as she sat in her usual seat. Malon joined her, sitting in the seat on the right. "He was going to figure out my name eventually anyway."

"But, he's also going to figure out,-" Malon quickly closed her mouth, and her eyes widened. Zelda turned around to see Link with a wickedly cute, crooked smile spread across his face.

"Good morning, ladies," he sat to the left of Zelda. "Having a nice chat?"

Zelda took in a deep breath. The faint aroma of hazelnut coffee surrounded Link. She smiled, "Yes, Malon was just telling me she knew you from lab."

Link's eyes widened in horror. He quickly turned to stare daggers into Malon's skull. Zelda turned to look at the red-head, who had a 'trust me' look on her face. Zelda's head swiveled to look back at Link. He was busy pulling his notebook and pen out of his bag, but Zelda could tell by the red tips of his ears that he was blushing furiously.

"Yeah, Malon's being a buzzkill and refuses to help me find out your name," Link said quickly. "Even though I know she knows it already; isn't that right, Malon?"

"Of course I know her name, Link," Malon giggled. "But there is no way I'm going to tell you and ruin her fun."

"Come on, Link" Zelda laughed. "If you can't figure it out yourself, then you just might have to go to that concert without me."

"Zoey?" Link asked as the professor called the class to attention.

"No but you're close now," Zelda smiled and turned to face the professor as he started his long winded lecture.

Link's head buzzed. If Malon had so much whispered a syllable of what he had embarrassingly confessed during their bio lab, he was going to, to… He sighed. Malon was sweet; he couldn't so much as flick her in the ear if he wanted. He set his frustration for Malon aside and instead focused on his mystery girl's newest hint. He was close with the name Zoey. Did that mean her name started with Z? Or else it rhymed with Zoey? He doubted it was the latter; there weren't many names that really rhymed with Zoey.

The professor continued to drone on, and Link glanced up at the slideshow on the screen above him. He copied down the brief description of the move to constitutional monarchy some three hundred years ago and the subsequent merging of the Nohansen and Hyrule houses through marriage, forming the current Royal Family.

Link noticed his mystery girl fidget in her seat. She was determinedly keeping her face down; though Link doubted she was engrossed in her notes. Link felt confused by her behavior. What had made her so, what was the right word for it, nervous almost? He caught Malon giving the mystery girl a concerned look out of the corner of her eye. Link tried to catch Malon's eye, but she looked forward too quickly. Link glanced up at the screen as the professor moved to the next slide. His eyes widened as he saw a large formal picture of his mystery girl dressed beyond the nines and an elderly man who could only be her father. The caption below read, 'King Rian Nohansen Hyrule and his daughter, Princess Zelda Nohansen Hyrule' followed by the beginning date of the king's reign some twenty years earlier.

Link followed most of the class's eyes to the beautiful blonde sitting next to him. Her face was curtained off by her long hair, but the very red tips of her ears shown in stark contrast to the soft yellow of her curls. Link looked over her head to glance at Malon. The red-head was obviously determined not to look around to the girl sitting next to her. He turned his gaze back to his mystery girl. Was she really the princess of Hyrule? That would make her name Zelda. Zelda started with a Z. Link noticed her ocean blue eyes flick up to his. She had a silent, horrified pleading look across her face. There was no doubt that she and the princess in the photo were one in the same. Did she dread him finding out she was the princess? He didn't think anything different of her; she seemed like a normal lovely, albeit flirtatious, girl when he met her a week ago. This new tidbit of information didn't change that.

Link gave Zelda a weak smile. She returned it and stared back down at her notebook. The professor moved on to the parliament and Prime Minister, and the rest of the class's attention slowly returned to the lecture. But Link's mind was occupied by Zelda. No wonder she was so beautiful. And looking into a law degree. And visited Calatia, probably on some diplomatic trip to visit Queen Seline or something. The end of class came quickly to Link, wrapped up in his own thoughts as he was. He forced his mind to slow down and turned to Zelda with a hopefully charming smile on his face.

"So is your name Zelda?" he asked. He heard a few chuckles around them. Apparently some of the people around them had been following their game. And they probably all knew who Zelda was and all.

She chuckled and swept her long hair behind her ear, "How did you ever know?" Link laughed with her. He scooped up his notebook and pen and deposited them unceremoniously in his messenger bag and reached down to pick up his longboard.

"You thought I wouldn't recognize the princess of a country I've barely spent two weeks in?" Link said in between laughs. "Honestly though, you're too beautiful to be anything other than a princess. Or a lawyer since that's what you're looking to do."

"Actually," Zelda began as she started walking out of the lecture hall. "The law degree is to help me when I become Queen. The title may be more symbolic now than anything, but I want to let the people know I understand what's going on in the political sphere of the country. And with all of the history and politics I was taught as a child, I wouldn't want to major in anything else anyway."

"I think that's great," Link smiled as he held the door open for her and Malon. The red-head waved goodbye and walked out of the side exit while Link and Zelda continued to the main entrance of the building. Once they were out in the sunlight, Zelda turned to Link.

"So you guessed my name, and now you can take me to the Indigo-Go's concert," she smiled. Her eyes shown like crystals in the sunlight.

"Yeah," Link grinned. "It's October 17, and that's a Saturday so I don't want you worrying about studying for tests or homework or anything like that, okay?"

"Okay," Zelda laughed. "I won't plan to do anything else the seventeenth."

Link fished his phone out of his pocket and pulled up a new contact screen, "And since I know your name now, and you wanted my help in math, and I'm probably gonna need your help in poly-sci, could I, uh, get your number?"

Zelda smiled demurely and took his phone. She quickly entered her number and handed the phone back to him.

"Feel free to call or text if you need help with math or something," Link told her as they reached the math building.

"Oh I will," she smiled, a playful glint reflecting in her eye. "See you Wednesday, Link."

"Unless I see you sooner," Link winked and turned around. He hopped on his longboard and cruised to his bio class. He glanced at his phone, which now held the phone number of the princess of Hyrule. He couldn't help but notice she had added a purple heart emoji after her name.


	2. Concerts and Cuccos

"Are you sure you're not cold?" Link asked for the sixth time.

"Not now that you've got your arm around me," Zelda smiled slyly and batted her eyelashes.

"But, I don't have,-" Link started before laughing and slipping his free arm around the princess' shoulders. "You're a funny one, Princess."

"Why thank you," Zelda smiled as they continued walking back to Link's dorm. Link had insisted on driving her back home after the concert instead of allowing her to walk the short distance to her apartment.

The Indigo-Go's concert had been amazing. It had been Link's first time to see them in concert, and once Zelda had learned that Link played guitar, she surprised him by introducing him to Mikau, the lead guitarist of the band. He was understandably star-struck, though he recovered much better than Zelda had when she first met the band (granted she was only fourteen at the time).

Link had spent most of their walk from the arena to his dorm raving about the concert, everything from the songs played to the opening act to the poster he had gotten Mikau to sign. Zelda laughed at his antics. Between homework and hanging out with Link, her first month of college had passed by in a blur. They had quickly become best friends ever since their little guessing game at the beginning of the semester.

After giving him her number, Zelda soon found herself spending most of her free time texting Link. She quickly found out he was incredibly sarcastic, liberally used emojis to confer his emotions, and liked to send her internet memes he thought she would find funny. Though after one fateful day in her Intro to Political Theory class, when she had a coughing fit after snorting water up her nose from laughing so hard at one of his pictures, Zelda decided to permanently keep her phone on silent while in class.

Once they had discovered they both had lunch free on Thursdays, it was common to find the two, with the occasional addition of Malon, hanging out at Wheaton and Pita's Bakery, which was just across the street from campus. While eating lunch, Zelda got random tutoring on math, gave mini lectures over the Hyrulean federal government, and discovered many interesting things about her new friend.

Link had originally pierced his ears when he was sixteen because it was a coming of age tradition in Calatia. He had liked the piercings so much he had gotten more, ending up with five total. The green streak in his hair was the product of a dare he had taken just before his high school graduation. Normally colored hair was against his school's dress code, but since he was making a speech as salutatorian of his class, the principal couldn't prevent him from attending graduation after he came to the event with his dyed hair. He started skating when he was just ten as a means of getting around faster on the mountain he lived on.

One of Zelda's favorite things to hear about was his life in Calatia. He lived with his adopted parents, Arn and Medilia, on an orchard where they grew apples, plums, and sometimes sour cherries, though Link complained that the cherries were a pain to harvest. He had run around with a small group of friends in high school, but they had all decided to go to Calatia Tech since it was closer to home. Link, on the other hand, had dreamed big and had always wanted to visit the land he was originally from.

"I mean, I figured out I was adopted pretty early on," he explained one day during lunch. "You know, what with the pointy ears and all. And I just wanted to know more about myself, about Hylians. There is such an amazing history about our race, but I never really got to know it since I lived in a country of humans."

Zelda looked up at the night sky, bringing herself back to the present. It was such a nice night, unusually warm for mid-October. She glanced over at Link. Zelda was happy she got to go on her first date with such a great guy. If it was even a first date, they hadn't really said if it was or not. But Zelda wanted it to be a date, but what if Link didn't see it the same way as her?

"What are you thinking about?" Link asked, breaking her train of thought.

"Nothing, really," she smiled shaking the panicked thoughts from her head. She was worrying over nothing. "Just admiring the stars."

"They aren't as bright as the stars in Calatia," Link said quietly as if the stars would hear him and be offended. "But Farore, they sure are more beautiful."

"How could they be more beautiful?" Zelda asked, turning to see Link's smiling face.

"Because these are the stars that someone took and put in your eyes," he sent her a huge grin that made her heart jump.

"That's the most un-cheesy version of that pick up line I've ever heard," she grumbled trying, and failing, to not smile. Link stopped walking and pulled Zelda around to face him. His laughing eyes and crooked grin were doing crazy things to her heart.

He leaned in close, so close that their noses were almost touching, before saying, "I'm glad you think so." She could see straight into his electric blue eyes. Oh Goddesses, was he going to kiss her? A voice in her head she was fairly certain sounded like Malon's was urging her to close the distance between them. This was so sudden. Was she ready for this? It would be her first kiss. Goddesses, what if she didn't do it right? What if he didn't like her anymore afterwards? Sweet Din, she was going to panic attack just from overthinking.

"Link," she whispered, but he pulled away before she could say anything.

"I know," he gave her a small smile. "Come on, let's get back so I can take you home." He rested his arm back around her shoulder, and Zelda lifted hers so that it reached around his waist.

She walked in confused silence for the rest of the journey. How could Link know the reason for her hesitance when she didn't even know? Yes, she had gotten to know Link very well over the past month, but she admittedly never told him much about herself. Zelda never had any close friends growing up in the castle, and it was hard for her to open up to Link. She was too self-conscious of rejection or worse that he would silently reject her but stay friends because she was the princess.

Nayru, this was so difficult. If she were any other person, any _normal_ person… She froze as she realized where her thought trail had led her just as Link went to open the door to his dorm. Zelda had fought long and hard with her father to attend a public university so that she could experience a normal life. So why was she hesitating when any normal girl would be acting? She liked Link, and it was obvious he liked her back, so why not take the plunge?

Link got his keys from his room and they walked the short distance to the parking lot where his car was. It was a short drive, but the butterflies churning in Zelda's stomach made it seem longer.

"What was your favorite part of the concert?" she asked to break the silence.

"Meeting Mikau, obviously," Link smiled brightly. Zelda was glad her little surprise worked out so well. "And hearing New Wave Bossa Nova. I'm gonna learn that song on my guitar someday. But how about you; what was your favorite part?"

"I love just hearing Lulu sing," she smiled. "I wish my voice was that beautiful."

Link laughed as he parked his car, "I bet you sing even better than her."

Zelda blushed as she got out of Link's truck, "Oh, no there's no way I could sing better than a Zora. Everyone knows they have the most beautiful voices."

Again Link laughed. He walked her to her door like a perfect gentleman. Zelda's face felt so hot she could feel the tips of her long ears go red. It was now or never.

Link turned to face her, and Zelda could just picture it. She would grab the collar of his faded button down and pull him close so she could kiss him. It was simple; it was easy. All she had to do was do it.

"I had a great time tonight," she said nervously. Nayru, was that clichéd line really all she could think of to say.

"As did I, Princess," Link smiled that crooked smile that made Zelda's heart start running a hundred miles per hour.

Zelda slowly reached up and placed her hands on his shoulders. Oh Farore, she was going to cucco out; she just knew it. She could see Link's electric blue eyes widen slightly. Zelda lifted herself up on the tips of her toes and veered at the last second to place a kiss on his cheek.

"I'll see you in class on Monday, bye," she stammered, talking quickly in her nervousness and forcing herself to unlock her door in record time despite her shaking hands. When she finally got the door open, she slipped inside and slammed it shut. Groaning, she slid to the floor against the door and buried her face in her arms.

"I am such a cowardly cucco," she whined as the heat only built in her face as the full weight of her recent actions tumbled through her mind. Her face was going to be stained red with blush forever at this point.

On the other side of the door, she could almost hear the faint sound of nervous laughter.


	3. The Princess' New Mystery Beau

"Have you seen this?" Malon asked as she sat next to Zelda in poly-sci Monday morning.

Zelda lifted her head from her book, "What?"

"This," Malon brandished a tabloid magazine in front of her face. Zelda just rolled her eyes.

"I never read those magazines," she replied. "All of their stories are made up."

"Yeah, but you're in here," Malon flipped to the article. "With Link."

"What?" Zelda heard a voice behind her say. She and Malon turned to see Link standing with his mouth open in shock.

"Apparently they saw you two at the concert Saturday," Malon explained as Link tore the magazine from her hands. Zelda leaned over to peak at the article while Link skimmed it. There was a picture of her and Link near the stage talking with the lead guitarist, Mikau, before the show started. On top of the picture was seal proclaiming ' _Gossip Stone_ Exclusive.' Her eyes next traveled to the large red bolded headline.

 **Princess's New Mystery Beau**

"So you're my mystery beau now?" Zelda asked teasingly. Link looked up after finishing the article, but he didn't seem to find the same humor as she did. His face seemed a little green, and his mouth was pressed into a thin line as if he was afraid something other than words would come out if he opened it.

"Link, are you okay?" she asked just as the professor called class to attention. Link simply nodded in response and handed her the magazine. She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. As far as tabloids went, _The Gossip Stone_ wasn't that bad. Zelda eyed the article suspiciously and began reading, completely ignoring the lecture in front of her.

 _It seems that the Princess of Hyrule has been busy in more ways than one while beginning her studies at the prestigious Hyrule University. Hyrule's darling princess was seen at Saturday's Indigo-Go's concert with a mystery man she presumably met at the college._

 _Princess Zelda, a highly noted fan of the Zora group, was sporting an Indigo-Go's tee with dark washed skinny jeans curtesy of Beetle's and blue high top shoes straight from Rem's new line. A classic casual look as expected from the ever fashionable princess._

 _Her date, on the other hand, appeared to be rolling with an outdated skater-grunge look borrowed directly from the 90's. With multiple piercings, dyed hair, and board shoes from The Moonlight Merchant, this is clearly not the boy we would have picked out for a date with the princess. But if he's out with the lovely Zelda Nohansen Hyrule, then at least he should have a good personality._

Zelda felt ready to crumple the magazine and throw it in the trash. How dare they insult Link like that? Just because he wasn't some prep-school pre-med student he suddenly wasn't good enough to go on a date with her? She sat fuming though the rest of the lecture. It wasn't until the professor dismissed them that Zelda remembered Link's reaction to the article. He probably never wanted to go out with her again. She turned to him and found him still slightly green.

"I'm sorry," she started as she began to walk out of the lecture hall. "I should have warned you that might happen. The press likes to treat me like some fairy tale princess, and I guess they think that anyone who isn't the perfect Prince Charming won't be good enough for the darling princess of Hyrule."

"No, I'm sorry," Link wouldn't meet her eyes as they walked. "I shouldn't have, - it's stupid. I'm sorry; this was stupid." Zelda's eyebrows drew together in concern.

"Link, I don't think the same way those trashy tabloids do," she explained. "I love your skater-grunge look, your piercings are hot, and that green streak though your hair makes it seem like you don't care what anyone thinks of you. At least, that's what I thought."

A small smile appeared on Link's face, "Nah, I just care about what you think, Princess." He ran his fingers though his bangs. "I just got scared thinking you wouldn't want to be around me if it's gonna give you bad press."

"I don't care about what the press thinks," Zelda snorted. "I really like you, Link, so I plan on hanging out with you for a while. Is that okay?" She turned to face him as they reached the math building.

Link's smile grew into his trademark crooked grin, "I think I'd be okay with that."

"Good," she smiled. "I'll see you later then?"

"Indeed you shall," Link smirked and took Zelda's hand before she could turn to leave. He bowed slightly and brought her hand to his lips like the perfect gentleman would do. A strange sensation struck through Zelda when his lips touched her skin, like a jolt of lightening that struck straight into her soul. She looked into Link's eyes and gasped. They were a shocking blue more clear than any cloudless sky, and they seemed to stare deep within her soul. Then he blinked, and his eyes returned to their normal electric blue.

"I, uh," Link cleared his throat and shifted his grip on his longboard. "I need to go, gonna be late for bio."

"Right," Zelda said breathlessly. "Yeah, later." She quickly turned and entered the math building, absently rubbing the spot on the back of her hand where Link had kissed her. He had never done anything like that before.

So why did she seem to recognize the move as if it was an old habit of his?


	4. Sheikah Encounters

After the tabloid incident that followed their first date, Link thought he was starting to get used to the differences in his life caused by being in a relationship with the princess of Hyrule. Like random people recognizing him because of a magazine picture, and reporters calling him and asking for interviews. Of course, he just ignored all of these occurrences, but there were some strange things he was beginning to learn that came like baggage to his new relationship.

Zelda and Link had been walking across campus, talking idly about the upcoming holidays, when a chilling voice sounded in his ear.

"Watch where your hands are, punk."

Link immediately threw his hands up in the air as his mind froze in fear. How did the voice know he was subtly trying to snake his arm around Zelda's waist as they walked? A sharp peel of laughter broke his train of thought.

"Keira, was that really necessary?" Link heard Zelda ask. He turned to look at his girlfriend only to find her attention directed behind him. He followed her gaze.

Standing behind the couple was a tall woman with hair so blonde it almost looked white. She wore a black leather jacket and dark washed skinny jeans with board shoes. Her pointed ears were adorned with many red loops that sparkled like rubies in the sun, and her hair was cut in an uneven pixie bob with the left side hanging long enough to touch her shoulder. But Link was distracted from all of this by her blood red eyes which seemed to stare maliciously at him despite the laughing smile on the woman's face.

"Yes, it really was necessary," the woman, Keira, Link guessed her name was, smiled even wider. "Did you even notice where his hands were heading?"

Zelda's face reddened. Link raised his hands further in the air.

"You and Dover are worse, and you know it," Zelda tried to halfheartedly bite back.

"Yes, I do," Keira laughed again. "But you can't blame me for sneaking up on your man; it's in my nature. And his face was priceless."

Zelda suddenly seemed to remember her manners, "Oh sorry Link, I should formally introduce you. This is Keira Noriko. She is a junior kinesiology major and one of my good childhood friends."

Link shook Keira's hand as Zelda introduced her to him, but inwardly his mind was whirling. Zelda had told him a lot about herself, but he had never once heard about a good childhood friend named Keira. In fact, he distinctly remembered Zelda saying that the closest person she had considered a friend growing up had been Princess Hilda of Lorule.

Keira's gaze caught Link, pulling him from his thoughts. Her blood red eyes stared daggers into his electric blue ones. There was a fierce protectiveness blazing in those red eyes, and Link could clearly hear their silent promise: "If you hurt her, I will come after you." Needless to say, Link was chilled to the bone.

"Anyway it was nice seeing you, Zel," Keira finished as she finally looked away from Link. "We need to get lunch sometime now that you're away from the castle."

"Alright," Zelda waved as Keira began to walk away. "I'll see you later."

Keira responded with a small wave and a peace sign before leaving.

"So Link, do you think you could help me with my math homework?" Zelda asked as they started walking again. "The final is only in a couple of weeks, so I want to make sure I understand everything correctly."

"Zelda, who was that girl?" Link asked instead of answering. "I mean really, you've never mentioned her before, but she's a good childhood friend of yours?"

Zelda sighed, "I say that, but the truth is a little more complicated."

"Will you tell me?" he asked.

"Will you help me with my math homework?" she countered with a teasing smile.

"Sure."

They reached Zelda's small studio apartment after stopping for Zoran take out. Link helped Zelda with her math homework while they ate their sushi, but he was patiently waiting for her to explain the whole 'Keira incident.' After what seemed like forever to Link's insatiable curiosity, Zelda finally turned off her laptop and threw away the take out containers.

"So you really want to know about my relationship with Keira?" Zelda asked as she lazily pulled her long blonde hair up into a messy bun.

"Is it really that big of a deal for you to keep it a secret?" Link asked, his thought chasing themselves around his brain wondering what the truth was.

"Actually, it is," Zelda sighed as she leaned against the counter. "You see Keira is a Sheikah."

"What?" Link asked, his eyes bugging out of his head. "You mean the 'insane killer assassin tribe of warriors that can use magic' Sheikah? I thought they were, like, some crazy urban legend."

"That's just what they want you to think," Zelda laughed at her boyfriend's reaction.

Link screwed his face up in thought, "But I thought they were extinct or something. Died out in the Hyrulean wars, like, a thousand years ago."

"Again that's just what they want you to think," Zelda turned to gaze longingly at her fridge. "Do you want some ice cream?"

Link shook his head, eager to get more answers out of his girlfriend.

Zelda began explaining as she grabbed a mug and an ice cream scoop from her cabinet, "The Sheikah were almost wiped out in the Hyrulean wars of past ages, but they survived by interbreeding with Hylians. As a result, they lost some of their prowess as a race, but they could intermingle better in the population."

"And why is it better for them to intermingle in the population?" Link asked as Zelda gave herself a nice helping of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream.

"You did happen to notice that Keira had red eyes, yes?" Zelda threw him an exasperated look as she drowned her ice cream in chocolate syrup. "Red eyes was a trademark of the Sheikah race, but now she's one of the few that has them. It's really rare for a Sheikah to have red eyes nowadays. Her boyfriend, who is also a Sheikah, only has brown eyes."

"So Keira is a Sheikah, which is not an extinct race of killer assassins," Link summed up. "But what's her relationship to you?"

"Now this is the part where I need to ask you to never reveal this information to anyone ever," Zelda skewered him with a serious gaze that was somewhat undermined by her pointing her ice cream filled spoon in his direction. Link nodded.

"Have you never wondered why I don't have some sort of guard following me around all the time?" Zelda asked him, though Link could tell these questions were more hypothetical than anything. "Or even why my father would let me live alone in an apartment when I could be safe at the castle?"

Link just shook his head.

"It's because Keira is my guard," Zelda explained. "Though she likes to use the term protector, but that's the old term for it." Zelda paused to take a bite of ice cream. "You see what no one knows about the Sheikah is that they are devoutly loyal to the royal family of Hyrule, so much so that they would sacrifice their lives to protect me and my family. The Sheikah have been the personal bodyguards of the House of Hyrule since its beginnings when the monarchy was established, and legend has it that they've been around since the goddess Hylia walked the earth."

"Wow," was all Link could say. "So Keira watches over you and keeps you safe. That explains her death glare."

Zelda gave him a reproachful look, "She was just trying to protect me. Keira's almost like my older sister, so she takes it upon herself to protect me from emotional harm as well."

"So she's like your older sister?" Link smiled. He could just picture a younger Zelda getting dragged into all sorts of crazy shenanigans by a rebellious, preteen Keira at the castle. "What's she like?"

"Keira likes to tease, and she was really head-strong and opinionated when we were younger," Zelda took another bite of ice cream. "She still is really but being with Dover has really toned down that side of her. You would like Dover; I think. He's a senior biology major, so you'd have a lot in common."

Link just nodded as the reality of the conversation sank in. His girlfriend had a personal body guard who could most likely kick his ass into the next century. Great.

Zelda giggled at his subtle change in expression, "The shock settling in?"

Link nodded mutely.

"Don't worry," Zelda smiled as she finished off her ice cream. "It's not like I'm under twenty-four hour surveillance. I do get private time. Keira just keeps close when I'm out in public, so I don't want you to freak out if we're out somewhere and you see her."

"Oh," Link started to trace through his memories of dates with Zelda to see if he remembered seeing a white-haired, red-eyed woman.

"She's very skilled at sneaking around undetected though," Zelda said as she placed her mug and spoon in the dishwasher. "You would most likely never notice she was there."

"So, she was there on all of our dates?" Link asked nervously. His hands were getting sweaty, though he didn't know why.

"No, not all of them," Zelda said. "I know for a fact that she has a class during lunch on Thursdays, so she is never at Wheaton and Pita's."

Link began to calm down a little.

"Sheik is usually the one there," Zelda continued. "Though every now and then I see Dover. I assume Sheik is just busy those days."

Link placed his head in his hands. He didn't know why he was so freaked out by this knowledge. It was perfectly logical that Zelda, as the crown princess of Hyrule, would have a bodyguard that watched over her in public. The fact that he had never considered that Zelda had some kind of protector was carelessly stupid on his part. Obviously she would have a bodyguard. But why was he losing his cool over something he should have obviously known? His mind was running in circles; Link could feel a headache coming on.

"I'm sorry I kind of dumped this all on you so quickly," Zelda said sweetly. Link felt her hand brush up his arm and circle around his wrist. "But you had to be told sooner or later, and with something like this sooner is better." Her other hand grabbed ahold of his other wrist, and she lightly tugged on his arms. Link looked up at Zelda with questioning eyes.

"You know, they all like you," she smiled at him. "Well I guess approve of would be a better term. Impa doesn't exactly show favor for anyone, but I could have sworn she smiled when I told her how you came into our first poly-sci class."

Link let out a sigh; that had settled some of his worries, "So they don't see me as a threat or something?"

"No, of course not," Zelda's face morphed into one of concern. "Why would you think that? I've told them everything about you, and they know I trust you. So they in turn will trust you unless you give them a reason not to."

"Well here's hoping I don't screw up and make your killer assassin bodyguards hate me," Link grumbled, threw his head back, and began massaging his scalp.

"Link, they aren't killer assassins," Zelda rolled her eyes. "Anymore."

Link nearly fell out of his chair.

* * *

Despite her many reassurances, Zelda couldn't get Link to calm down about the whole Sheikah bodyguard issue. For the life of her, she couldn't understand what his problem was. Was it the fear that he might do something perceived as wrong and get 'taken out' by one of the Sheikah? Or could it just be general fear over being watched while he was with her? Link did have some authority issues. After about a week of Link treating her like a glass doll for whatever reason, she had enough.

"For the love of Nayru, Link, would you stop with the careful attitude?" she asked as they walked to Wheaton and Pita's Bakery for their usual Thursday lunch date. "I don't mean this in a bad way, but it really doesn't suit you."

"I'm sorry," he nervously ran his hands through his green streaked bangs. "I just don't want to do anything wrong. Like, what if someone is watching?"

"Link, I am the crown princess of Hyrule," Zelda rolled her eyes. "Someone is always watching, even if it's not a Sheikah." She whispered the last part.

"I know, but," Link paused as they crossed the street. "For some reason your secret bodyguards freak me out. What if they beat me up 'cause I made a wrong move on you?"

"They wouldn't hurt you, Link," Zelda smiled sweetly. "If you made any unwanted advances on me, I would be the one beating you up."

Link whipped his head around to look at her.

"I can take care of myself."

"I don't doubt that," Link muttered as he pulled the door of the bakery open for his girlfriend.

They stood in line silently. Zelda mulled over this new information. So Link was concerned about being perceived wrongly by the Sheikah. Well, he did only know what little information circulated about the race as an urban legend. And Keira didn't give much of a different first impression. Maybe if he met another Sheikah, one of the guys, he would feel more at ease. Zelda glanced subtly around the bakery. Sitting at a small table by the window were Sheik and Dover, talking quietly over coffee. Perfect. She would drag Link over to sit with the Sheikah and force him to get over his irrational fear. She took another quick glance at Sheik, who was wearing his usual muffler that nearly covered the bottom half of his face. Maybe Link's fear wasn't entirely irrational.

Link ordered their usual lunch, while Zelda went to fill their usual drinks. But as Link began to walk to their usual corner booth, Zelda grabbed his arm and steered him toward the table by the window.

"Zelda, there are already people sitting there," Link whispered nervously.

"I know," she smiled. "I want you to meet them."

Link's face paled, "Are they-?"

"Yes," she smiled as she reached the table. The Sheikah looked up at her with raised eyebrows. "Link, this is Sheik and Dover." She gestured to the blond then to the black-haired man sitting in front of them. "Guys, this is Link."

Sheik, ever the gentleman, stood and held out his hand, "Nice to finally meet you, Link. I'm not lying when I say you are all Zelda talks about anymore."

"Sheik!" Zelda exclaimed, her face turning red.

"Really?" Link laughed nervously. He ran his fingers through his bangs.

"'Dover, Link is a biology major, too. You should meet him,'" Dover mimicked in a high pitched, girly voice.

"'Sheik, you won't believe this. Some guy rode his longboard into my first class,'" Sheik huffed in a similar whiny voice as he sat back down.

"'Dover, Kiera almost attacked Link for no reason,'" Dover crossed his arms and put on a pouty face exactly like the one Zelda was currently wearing.

"'Sheik, I get to go to the Indigo-Go's concert next week with Link,'" Sheik began to make shrill fangirling noises that made Link laugh. "'You know he plays guitar. Maybe I should take him backstage to meet Mikau.'"

"I do not sound like that," Zelda huffed, proving that the boys were spot on in their impressions.

Link had sat down next to Dover by the time the boys were finished with their teasing, "Wow, does she really talk about me that much?"

"Yes," both of the Sheikah deadpanned. Zelda just huffed again and sat down rigidly next to Sheik.

For the next hour and a half, Zelda sat in silence just listening to Link talk with the Sheikah. She was right in thinking meeting some of the boys would improve his image of the Sheikah and help his fear somewhat. Link was talking with Sheik and Dover as if he had known them since grade school. He talked with Dover about bio classes and which professor was the best to take for Bio 102 and different things about guitars that Zelda didn't even understand. Sheik brought up different longboard brands and got into a hefty argument with Link about which brand was the best.

Eventually, Link had to leave for his afternoon class, and Dover offered his number for Link to call "whenever he needed anything."

"Thanks, man," Link said with a crooked smile. "It was great meeting you guys. I'll see you around." He waved as he left.

Zelda waited until the door closed behind him before turning to the Sheikah, "So you liked him right? He's pretty great, huh?"

"Yeah," Dover nodded. "He's very nice."

"Totally the opposite of who I thought you would date," Sheik said, his eyes crinkled with an unseen smile. "So I like him."

"Don't tell me you thought I'd end up with some pre-med, prep school douche like those tabloids think," Zelda rolled her eyes as she sipped at her tea. "It's a little upsetting that I give off that impression."

"Well you always put other's first," Sheik explain. "We-" Dover shot him a glare. "Fine, _I_ though you would pick a guy that would make a good image for the country or something and settle after you found someone who fit. But I'm glad you found someone who can make you happy."

Zelda felt her cheeks redden in embarrassment, and she took another sip of tea to hide her small smile. Her bodyguards knew her so well, almost better than she knew herself.

"That might have been the case if Hyrule was still an absolute monarchy," she said. "But the rules are different now. Though I think it's still too soon to be thinking about marriage. I'm only eighteen."

Dover gave her a small smile, "Oh and we're sorry about the teasing early on. We thought it would help Link be more comfortable if you were more flustered than him."

"Why does it not surprise me that you knew?" Zelda laughed.

"Keira noticed his change in attitude after meeting her," Dover shrugged. "So we figured you would introduce him to us sooner or later."

"Is that why both of you are here?" Zelda raised her eyebrow.

Dover started to laugh while Sheik glared daggers at him.

"I had training scheduled, but it fell though at the last minute," Sheik started, but Dover cut him off.

"His date stood him up."

"She did not," Zelda could almost see Sheik sticking his tongue out at the other Sheikah. "She just cancelled so I thought I'd come here instead."

Zelda started laughing along with Dover, "Still trying to find the one?"

"Well some of us aren't lucky enough to just meet our significant other by chance," Sheik crossed his arms and a disgruntled expression came across his face.

Zelda thought for a moment before asking, "How do you feel about redheads?"


	5. A Birthday Side Quest

AKA Malon totally ships Link and Zelda

* * *

Link was in a very confused daze. He had asked Malon to help him pick out a birthday gift for Zelda, so she had conceded to take him to the bazaar, admitting she hadn't gotten anything for the princess yet either. She dragged him to Beetle's Department Store (which Link found a little too expensive), Chudley's Fine Goods and Fancy Trinkets (he just felt like the salespeople were staring at him disdainfully), and Rem's Shoe Shop. Malon had stopped to consider getting Zelda a pair of the new Pegasus Boots that were apparently the newest fashion trend, but Link felt obligated to sheepishly inform her that Zelda already had a pair.

But Malon was undeterred. She towed Link along to Sera's Sundries, a quaint little boutique that had a lot of dresses and jewelry. There Malon found no less than six pieces of jewelry she thought would be perfect for the princess. After thirty minutes of deliberation, Malon decided she couldn't narrow down the selection down and bought all of them.

Now Link was feeling desperate. Zelda's birthday present to him had been awesome. The Green Windfish Headphones and loaded Music Pass so he could download songs to his mp4 player had by far been the best present he had received. But so far his only idea had been to get his girlfriend a new Indigo Go's t-shirt at the Happy Mask Shop. As much as he liked that idea, he felt as if it wasn't enough and voiced as much to Malon.

"What if you get her something from Moonlight Merchant as well?" she suggested. "You stick more in that sphere than Beetle's and Chudley's and such anyway. Plus they have cute summer clothes. You could get Zelda a swim suit or something."

"I'm not gonna get her a swim suit," Link rolled his eyes trying to stop the rising heat in his cheeks. "But we can check it out. There's gotta be something in there she would like."

"You know, you could just make her something," Malon said as they walked to the Moonlight Merchant. "Gifts from the heart like that are right up Zelda's alley."

"I feel like that's so clichéd or something though," Link shrugged. "I wouldn't know what to make her anyway, and I don't like all those cheesy DIY present ideas online."

"Fair enough," Malon conceded as they walked into the store.

Link instantly felt at ease with the faint background of rock and indie music. Malon was right; this was more his sphere. He instantly set about perusing the store for gift ideas. He steered away from the jewelry since Malon had gotten her plenty. He quickly found a cute pair of sunglasses that had a small pink bow on one side and snatched them almost on instinct. He then shifted through the many buttons on display. He knew Zelda liked the different stickers and buttons he had on his school bag and guitar case, so he picked out a psychedelic patterned blue one since her patron goddess was Nayru and Nayru's color was blue, a heart shaped one with intricate gold outlines on it, a glittery gold version of the old Triforce of legend, and a little black one that said: "It's dangerous to go alone!"

Malon approved of his choices, so he paid for his small presents and headed to the Happy Mask Shop to get an Indigo Go's shirt. Link fearlessly entered the dimly lit store while Malon stuck close behind him.

"Farore, this place is creepy," Malon muttered.

"It's not that bad," Link laughed at her trepidation. "I used to work at a Happy Mask Shop back in Calatia."

"You know that really doesn't surprise me," Malon huffed as they reached the back of the store.

Link eagerly looked through all of the different band shirts. There was merchandise for pop bands like the Poe Sisters and Oracles and heavy metal bands like The Masked and Interlopers. But much to Link's disappointment, there wasn't a single Indigo-Go's shirt on display that Zelda didn't already own. Link inwardly cursed his girlfriend's obsessive need to own every bit of merchandise associated with the band. He turned to Malon.

"She already has all of these shirts," he explained. "What do I do now?"

"Maybe you could take her out to dinner," Malon shrugged while glancing nervously at one of the employees who had large gages in his ears. "You know, treat her with somewhere nice like the Central Square Café."

Link visibly blanched. The café Malon mentioned had been around for ages; it was even a historic landmark in Hyrule. Therefore, it made it all the more expensive to eat there. They left the bazaar and began the short trek back to campus. Link didn't know what he was going to do. Malon kept babbling away, talking about different gift ideas he could make, but he wasn't listening. He only had a week, no, six days to get Zelda an amazing gift, or she would just be receiving sunglasses and buttons from her boyfriend. Link smashed his palm into his forehead. He was screwed.

As they waited for the light to change at the corner of Strawberry and West streets, Link's eyes began to wander. Malon's continued babbling flitted through his mind. Take her up to the Observation Deck at sunset; no that was cheesy. Bake her peanut butter chocolate chip cookies, her favorite; he lived in a dorm with no kitchen. Make a date jar; now that was ridiculously clichéd.

Link sighed and glanced across the road. They were almost to the upper class/historic downtown area of town, so it surprised Link to see a pawn shop on the other side of the street. Just as he turned his eyes away, however, something glittered in the corner of his eye. He looked back to the pawn shop and fixed his gaze on the display window. There sitting in the front was a small golden harp. The arms were white and curled above the crossbar, and there was a strip of blue cloth wrapped around one side.

 _"Oh I was trained to play a lot of instruments and sing, too," Zelda giggled. "As a proper princess, I learned piano and flute, and even the harp and violin. But I stopped all those lessons to take up archery and some light fencing."_

 _"What instrument was your favorite?" Link asked._

 _"Well, I really liked singing the best," she smiled. "But playing the harp was my favorite. It makes such sweet sounds."_

Link dashed across the road, barely pausing to check for oncoming traffic.

"Link!" Malon yelled after him. "Where are you going?"

But Link didn't pause until his face was practically pressed up against the glass staring at the golden harp. Up close he could just see the intricate etchings along the base of the harp. He couldn't really tell what the markings were; he would have to polish the harp before giving it to Zelda.

"Oh my Goddesses, Link," Malon huffed as she finally caught up to him. "What the heck was that?"

"Look at that harp, Malon," Link pointed eagerly at the instrument. "Zelda told me once that her favorite instrument to play was a harp. Isn't that one perfect?"

"I don't know, Link," Malon looked up at him skeptically. "It looks a little beat up."

"I can fix that," Link smiled widely. "I dunno; I just feel like that's the perfect gift for Zelda. No, more like I'm meant to get that harp for her."

Malon's eyes widened, "Well if you feel that strongly about it, let's go check it out."

They walked to the entrance of the store and were greeted by an elderly Goron.

"Welcome, brothers," the Goron smiled at them. Malon made a face at being called 'brother.' "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yeah," Link pointed to the display window. "We were looking at that harp outside. Could you tell us anything about it?"

The old Goron's smile grew, "Ah yes, I've had that harp for a while now. Can't seem to get rid of it, or maybe it's just been waiting for the right person to come and pick it up." His black eyes twinkled as he walked over to the display window and picked up the instrument. "It still works perfectly fine, though it could use some cleaning up as you can tell."

"How much for it?" Malon asked.

"I've had it priced at 120 rupees, but I think for you, I'll bring it down to 90 rupees."

Link's smile fell. Ninety was still too far out of his price range.

"We'll take it," Malon stated and headed to the register.

"No Malon, this is my gift," Link protested. "I can't let you pay for it."

"It's like you said, Link," Malon glanced at him as she handed the old Goron her credit card. "Zelda is meant to have this harp, and you are meant to give it to her. I'm just helping out a little."

Link's face broke out in a crooked grin, "I'll pay you back. I promise."

"You better," she pointed her finger into his chest. "Or I won't let you copy my notes when you skip bio anymore."

Link nodded as the old Goron handed him the golden harp, which was now wrapped up in a simple box.

"Thank you very much," Link waved to the Goron as he and Malon left.

"I hope the princess enjoys her gift," the Goron smiled knowingly.

Link cringed, while Malon laughed. The old Goron must have recognized him from one of those tabloid magazines. But his embarrassment wore off quickly as his excitement over Zelda's present grew. Oh he couldn't wait to see her face as she opened her gift.


	6. 30 or so Days of Summer

Zelda gritted her teeth as she fell onto the smooth pavement. Link had been trying to teach her how to ride a skateboard, but so far she had done more falling off skateboards than riding them. Though he insisted that it was easier to learn on a longboard because it was larger, Zelda thought he was just messing with her, teasing her as he skated in circles on his penny board, which was barely big enough to hold both of his feet.

"You almost had it that time," he smiled and jumped gracefully off his board. He reached down to give her a hand up, but Zelda was having none of it. She yanked on his hand causing him to tumble to the ground next to her.

"This is impossible," she huffed, ignoring Link's protests.

"At least it's not a horse," Link crossed his arms, preparing to be just as stubborn as his girlfriend. She had tried to teach him horseback riding the previous day, and despite growing up on a farm, Link had not taken to the animal at all.

"Oh come on, Link," Zelda rolled her eyes at him. "Riding a horse is so much easier than a skateboard."

"What?" Link yelled. "A skateboard doesn't even think for itself. How can you even compare that?"

Zelda huffed, blowing her bangs out of her eyes, "Maybe you just weren't trying hard enough."

"Like you're one to talk," Link teased, poking her in the cheek. "Zelda Nohansen Hyrule about to give up on skateboarding after only twenty minutes; I'm shocked."

Zelda stood and glared down at the laughing Link, "And I would have thought a farm boy would have known how to ride a horse."

He threw his hands up and stood with her, "It's an orchard. You don't need horses on an orchard, especially in the mountains."

Suddenly, Zelda began to giggle. All of Link's irritation seeped out at the sound, and a crooked grin spread across his face.

"What's so funny?" he chuckled, falling into his girlfriend's contagious laughter.

"If this is as bad as our fights get, I think we'll be fine," she answered in between giggles.

They continued to skate, or attempt to skate in Zelda's case, in the castle gardens until one of the maids called them in for dinner. Zelda was glad Link was making fewer rude faces at being ordered about. It was his first time staying at the castle, and he wasn't used to following a strict schedule for meals and activities.

Despite Link's authority issues, Zelda was glad he arranged with his parents to stay an extra week in Hyrule after the spring semester ended. She enjoyed sharing her childhood home with Link. She showed him all of the different secret passages that had been built in when the castle was expanded over 900 years ago, just before the fabled Era of Twilight.

Of course, once Zelda mentioned the Era of Twilight Link's eyes grew wide in wonder, and he demanded to know everything about the strange war that plagued Hyrule for almost two years.

"We don't have awesome legends like that in Calatia," Link exclaimed as Zelda guided him to the Royal Archives. "It must be so cool knowing you're descended from the King who ruled in that era."

"Queen," Zelda corrected. "Hyrule is a matriarchal monarchy, remember? The title was passed down from mother to daughter. And if I remember correctly, the Queen of that era gave the title of Prince Consort to her husband."

"How would you know something so specific about a Queen that ruled, like, a thousand years ago?" Link asked.

"Most Queens by the name Zelda kept a journal of some sort during their lives," Zelda shrugged. "Queen Zelda, oh I can't remember the right number now, but the Queen during the Era of Twilight was named Zelda, and her journal is very interesting. She knew the Hero of Twilight very well."

"The hero of what?" Link's eyes bugged out. "There was a hero? That's so cool!"

Zelda sighed in fake exasperation, "There's so much I need to catch you up on. The stories of the Hero of Twilight and a few other heroes of legend are told to kids as bedtime stories."

So naturally, Link insisted Zelda bring the dusty Books of Mudora up to his room so she would read the thrilling history of Hyrule to him as a bedtime story. The Queen of Hyrule at the time had penned all of the Hero of Twilight's stories and adventures, and Link loved all of them.

"I can't believe there is a whole Realm of Twilight just beyond our own," Link said in awe. "Do you think it's still there after all these years? I bet they tell stories about the Hero of Twilight to their kids just like Hylians do."

Zelda couldn't help but chuckle at his imagination, "Most scholars now think that the 'perpetual twilight' was caused by some freak natural disaster like the Death Mountain volcano erupting. A neighboring kingdom could have easily taken advantage of Hyrule's weakened state and invaded."

"Yeah, but how does that explain the Hero's ability to turn into a wolf?" Link asked skeptically. "And the Twilight Princess, Midna, what about her? She was just made up?"

"Link, the magic was added to enhance the story," Zelda explained. "Everyone knows magic isn't real; these are all just fairy tales."

"Fairy tales are always based on some grain of fact," Link retorted. "The Queen herself wrote down these stories. Why would she embellish the original recording of what happened? Especially in the Books of Mudora?"

Zelda frowned. Link had a point, and the Queen at the time was known for her impeccable wisdom.

"I don't know, Link," Zelda sighed. "Maybe they just wanted to perpetuate the fairy tale version since it sounded more exciting."

"Interesting how the Queen would do that," Link murmured.

"Well, she loved the Hero of Twilight, didn't she?" Zelda whispered.

"Really?" Link asked. "You think so?"

"The way she writes about him in her journal," she continued with a small smile. "You can tell she felt something strongly toward him. And though it doesn't ever explicitly say, I'm ninety percent sure he's the man she marries."

"Can we read her journal next?" Link asked eagerly.

"It's almost one in the morning, Link," Zelda laughed getting up off his bed. "We'll read it tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," he agreed with a sleepy smile.

They spent all afternoon the next day in the rose garden just outside the library. Zelda read her predecessor's journal out loud to Link, excitedly pointing out her favorite parts and apologizing for how sappily romantic it sounded at times.

" _I knew not what to say. He had the approval of my council and the adoration of the populace. Yet, the Hero, so humble, kind, and gentle… I was plagued by strange spirits that whispered his unsuitability, his insecurity, his unwillingness to stand by my side as my husband. What if he did not wish to become Prince Consort of the Queen? What if he left the castle to escape the pressure of the people's desire to see him on the throne? I dare not think such perilous thoughts_ ," Zelda read.

"She was scared he wouldn't think himself good enough?" Link asked. He ran his fingers soothingly through her hair.

"Yes," Zelda sighed. "He was so humble in his actions. Apparently he didn't even want to take credit for his role in stopping the Twilight Invasion. But the Queen insisted, and he stayed at the castle as her personal guard and protector."

"And she fell in love with him?" Link asked. It sounded like a cheesy rom-com plot to him.

"Just listen," Zelda giggled.

" _Twentieth of July, the Second Day of the Festival of Din. The Hero confessed to me as we walked through the rose gardens at night. He began by telling me what he knew of the rumors flitting about and the fantasies of the people who wished to see us married. 'I will not declare my love for you,' he said. 'For my love, much like yours, belongs to Hyrule. But I will declare that I am yours. From the moment I laid eyes on you all those years ago, I was yours, and I would be honored to stand beside you as your husband, if you would have me.'_

" _Never before had I felt so speechless, so overwhelmed. I never dreamed that the Hero would have any affection for me besides that of a soldier to his sovereign. He did not press the matter, knowing my need to think through each situation. That instinct that would have me act without thinking was overjoyed at his confession. Yet, I know not my own emotions. I am a Queen governed by reason and wisdom; I never entertained the thought of selfishness, of sincerely obtaining that which I desired. Do I desire the Hero? I admire him, this I know, but do I love him? It seems that only time will tell._ "

"She needs to learn how to put herself over others sometimes," Link said after Zelda finished reading.

"I feel like that's what the Hero ended up telling her," Zelda laughed. "Would you like me to continue reading?"

Link nodded and began running his fingers through Zelda's hair again.

" _Fourteenth of October, the First Day of the Ordon Village Harvest Festival. Much time has passed since I have been able to confide myself in this journal. What of importance shall I pen in these papers? My twenty-third birthday celebration passed without the expected engagement announcement, though my council is content that I am silently courting the Hero. He has brought me to the annual harvest festival in his home village of Ordon. It has been some time since I have been to the quant little village, and I was happy to travel for such an occasion. The Hero insisted I carry the guise of a commoner and use the name 'Hylia' so that the villages would not know I was the Queen. It seemed trivial at first, but now I understand his desire. He wished to know his friends' honest opinions of me without the predisposed notion that I was royalty._ "

"Smart," Link said. "I would have done the same if you weren't world famous or anything."

"So I'm world famous, but you couldn't recognize me when we first met?" Zelda teased.

"Obviously I lived under a rock," Link rolled his eyes.

"Or up a mountain."

"Just keep reading."

" _I am certain only Mayor Bo and Rusl truly recognized me, but it appears they are privy to the Hero's ruse. I soon met all of the villages the Hero grew up with. The children have grown since I briefly saw them at the Hero's Knighting Ceremony. The oldest, Ilia, brightly presented her engagement ring to us all. The Hero seemed pleased that his good friend had found happiness. The other girl, Beth I believe was her name, continually asked questions about my relationship with the Hero. Unfortunately, my hero was too busy sparring with some of the boys to come to my rescue._ "

"Wait, 'my hero?'" Link asked. "Since when does she call him 'my hero?'"

"Since just then," Zelda replied. "She doesn't comment on her slip-up though, which I find very interesting."

"She doesn't?" Link carefully tugged the journal from Zelda's hands. "Look at it though. Whenever she says 'the Hero' it's capitalized, but 'my hero' isn't. That doesn't make any sense."

"I think you're reading into it too much, Link," Zelda took the journal back. "Similar mistakes happen in the journals of other Queens. I wouldn't think too much of it."

Link simply humphed.

All too soon, it was time for Link to head back to Calatia for the summer. Zelda rode with him to the airport with Keira in tow.

"Text when you can, okay?" she said nervously fingering the undone buttons of his shirt.

"I will," Link rolled his eyes in fake exasperation while his lips hid a smirk. He looked down at his Princess. "I'll be back for the Festival of Din in July, and then sophomore year will start before you know it."

"I know it's just," Zelda looked up into his electric blue eyes. "I'll miss you."

Link kissed her forehead, "I'll miss you, too, Zelda."

"You better go," Zelda gave him a wavering smile. "You'll miss your flight."

Link nodded with a sigh, and hefted his bag onto his shoulder, "Love you." He flashed that winning smile that made Zelda's heart beat a little faster.

"Love you, too," she called after him.

"Take care of yourself, Link," Keira called.

Link glanced over his shoulder and held up a peace sign before disappearing into the security line.

* * *

Later the next week, Princess Hilda of Lorule dropped by for a surprise visit; surprise as in there was only four days' notice for the visit instead of the usual ten days. Zelda was undeterred, however, and arranged everything for her longtime friend's visit.

"Zelda, sweetheart," Hilda smiled as she greeted the Hyrulean Princess. "It has been far too long, dear. You must tell me everything about your freshman year and this boy I keep seeing with you in magazines. He is too cute for words, by the way. I don't know where you found him, but I want one, too."

Zelda laughed as she led Hilda up to her personal guest room, "Only if you tell me about a certain Lord's son who, rumor has it, has been attempting to woo the Preeminent Princess of Lorule."

Hilda rolled her eyes, "I still hate that moniker. Why couldn't I get something sweet like you? The Darling Princess of Hyrule can do no wrong, but the Preeminent Princess of Lorule has the weight of the world on her shoulders, and Din forbid she entertain the thought of breaking a sweat."

"Hilda, you are expertly avoiding the subject," Zelda said as they climbed the last flight of stairs.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Zelda dear," Hilda waved her hand dismissively. "There is absolutely no basis in these rumors concerning Lord Kaufman's son. Whatever he was trying to do was certainly not in the realm of wooing."

Zelda laughed, "Now I need to know the details."

They reached Hilda's room, and Zelda helped Hilda with the few bags they brought up with them.

"Only if you tell me about this boy you met in college," Hilda's maroon eyes twinkled mischievously.

"His name is Link," Zelda smiled involuntarily. "And I met him in my Intro to Federal Government class first semester. He's really sweet and very considerate of my position as Princess and just so enthusiastic about everything."

"He must be good if he can make your eyes light up that way just by talking about him," Hilda gave Zelda a small, genuine smile. "He doesn't happen to have any brothers, does he?"

Zelda laughed, "I don't think so. Link was adopted as a baby in Calatia."

"Calatia?" Hilda asked. "I thought he was Hylian?"

"He is," Zelda nodded. "Shall we get some lunch?"

Hilda nodded before asking, "So when do I get to meet him?"

"He's coming back to Hyrule for the Festival of Din in July," Zelda answered. "You could meet him then, but I want to know about this son of Lord Kaufman."

"Oh Ravio is nothing to concern yourself with," Hilda waved her hand dismissively.

"Ravio?" Zelda gasped. "You mean that clumsy little boy that would play with us when I visited Lorule?"

"Yes," Hilda rolled her eyes. "And let me tell you, he is just as clumsy and bumbling as when we were children. There was one time he spilt wine all over my dress at the Independence Day Ball." Hilda continued to complain and rile against Ravio while they finished lunch and then retired to a parlor, but Zelda felt that her scowl was a little too forced and her gestures a tad too exaggerated. During one long winded anecdote about how Ravio had single-handedly ruined some spring festival by somehow killing all of the flowers on presentation, Zelda could have sworn the light Hilda had said was in her own eyes when talking about Link had lit up her fellow Princess' maroon eyes.

"He sounds practically incorrigible," Zelda smiled.

"He's utterly helpless," Hilda sighed as she reclined on the parlor sofa. "I don't understand how the council chose him as my top suitor. Do they really expect him to be a competent King?"

Zelda nearly spit out her drink, "He's your top suitor? I can't believe it."

"He's the noble closest in age to me," Hilda sighed dramatically. "The next youngest lord is twenty-eight, and the council wants the crown to stay firmly in my control. Apparently marrying a lord older than I would compromise that and blah blah blah."

"I'm glad I don't have to deal with that," Zelda giggled. "I'm free to date grungy skater boys I meet in college."

"Just rub it in, Zelda," Hilda stuck her tongue out childishly.

"I'm sorry my country decided to abandon absolute monarchy three hundred years ago," Zelda moved to sit with her friend. "I really do admire your strength thought, Hilda. You're going to be amazing Queen someday."

"Oh something else I shouldn't tell you," Hilda smiled knowingly. "The council has confirmed with my father that I will be Queen by the time I'm twenty-five."

"Only five years, Hilda," Zelda's eyes widened. "Are you going to be ready?"

"Of course I'll be ready," Hilda laughed. "I've been trained for this since I could walk."

"I hear that," Zelda lifted up her glass for a toast, which Hilda gladly reciprocated.

* * *

Princess Hilda had left three days before when Zelda got a call from Malon. She had become fast friends with the red-head over the school year, and Malon had insisted they hang out at some point over the summer months. They arranged to spend a long weekend down at Lake Hylia toward the end of June, which Zelda couldn't wait for.

In the weeks before her mini-vacation, Zelda had been stressed helping her father with a new foreign affair policy with the small kingdom of Arcadia. The Crown Prince Facade spent the majority of the time flirting with her rather obnoxiously, and Zelda was 200% done with the pompous idiot. Once they reached Lake Hylia, Malon had put up with her hours of complaining like a trooper. But now the two girls were sunbathing by the lake shore, sipping frozen margaritas.

"This is the life," Zelda sighed. "I should move the castle to Lake Town when I become Queen."

"Or you could just install a pool," Malon smiled. "Isn't there plenty of space in the castle grounds?"

"You wouldn't believe how often I asked my father to put in a pool as a child," Zelda laughed. "He always said no on the grounds of not seeming entitled and blah blah blah."

"So the poor Princess has to travel all the way to her private lake house for a dip in the water," Malon fake pouted. "I don't know how you made it so long."

"The struggle is very real, Malon," Zelda took a sip of her drink while trying not to laugh.

Like clockwork, the two flipped onto their backs so that their tans were even.

"How is Link?" Malon asked eventually.

"I think he's bored in Calatia," Zelda sighed. "He never says it, but we video chatted the other day, and you could just tell."

"Awe," Malon cooed. "He probably misses you, huh?"

"That may be part of it," Zelda smiled shyly. "But I think he just embraced Hyrule so much as his native land, you know? I mean, he is Hylian, but he grew up surrounded by humans. They just don't have the same culture and history that we do, and I think he misses Castletown a lot."

"And by extension you," Malon lowered her sunglasses to give the Princess a pointed stare. "You miss him too, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Zelda sighed and flipped onto her back. "I've, he's special and I never, I mean, it's,-"

"Oh you've got it bad, girl," Malon laughed. "But it's probably best, because he's head over heels for you."

"Enough about my love life though," Zelda turned to face her friend. "How are things with Sheik?"

Malon humphed. Zelda had spent a majority of the spring semester trying to set the two up. They had gone on a few dates, but that was all Zelda knew.

"I don't know how to deal with him sometimes. He treats me like a Princess, no offense, but that's just not what I want," Malon confessed as she rolled onto her back.

Zelda nodded. Malon grew up on the Lon Lon Ranch and was every bit of the boot-wearing, country-dancing cowgirl one would expect of a ranch girl. She would never want to be treated like a Princess or Din forbid, as anything less than equal to her man. Sheik was ever the gentleman, and the Sheikah's inherent protective nature would put him at odds with Malon's strong-willed attitude.

"So I don't know if it'll work out," Malon sighed. "But he's just so cute, I'm hesitant to end it because of such a trivial reason."

"How he treats you isn't trivial," Zelda said sternly. "And I think if you just explain to him what you want, he'll accommodate you. Sheik is really sweet like that."

Malon smiled, "Yeah, he is really sweet. Maybe I'll keep him around for a while."

Zelda laughed.

"What are you girls gossiping about?" Keira asked as she came over with another round of drinks.

"Just the mandatory boyfriend talk," Zelda answered as she reached for a drink. "Speaking of, how is Dover? I haven't seen him at all this summer."

"He's going through some special training over the summer," Keira winked as she laid herself out on a chair next to Zelda.

"Special training for what?" Malon asked curiously. Keira and Zelda exchanged a look. Malon still didn't know about the Sheikah, and Sheik insisted on being the one to tell her. So the girls had to be discreet when they talked about Sheikah business.

"Training for an internship," Keira lied smoothly. "He wants to go do some marine research. You know, dolphins and such."

"He is a little obsessed with dolphins, isn't he?" Malon giggled.

"Yes, just a little," Keira suppressed her laughter by taking a drink.

"I hope he does well," Malon sighed.

"Me too," Keira readjusted her sunglasses. "This is a huge opportunity for him."

"Will he be back for the Festival of Din next month?" Zelda asked as she took another sip of her drink.

"Yes," Keira giggled. "He wouldn't miss an opportunity to see his best friend, now would he?"

"Wait, his main reason for visiting is to see Link?" Malon asked incredulously. Keira and Zelda nodded, and Malon started laughing so hard she almost choked on her drink.

"The greatest bromance the world has ever known," Zelda rolled her eyes. "I swear, if they didn't have Keira and I, they would date each other."

"Oh my Goddess," Malon shrieked with laughter. "I would pay rupees to see that."

The girls continued chatting and laughing about everything and nothing until dinner. After watching some sappy chick flicks and snacking on popcorn and chocolate bites, the girls retired for the night.

Zelda took out one of the old journals from the past Queen Zeldas. This particular Queen, Queen Zelda the Fourth, had lived almost fifteen hundred years ago. It was all Zelda could do to understand the Old Hylian writing, but the stories the Queen wrote of had the young Princess enchanted since she first read them. Tales of a Hero whose adventures were lost to time, stories of a Princess in disguise trying to save her people without getting caught by the Evil King, thrilling fights and dungeons and sages. However, none of these stories were written in the Books of Mudora, and the Queen had written that she remembered none of these adventures despite knowing that it was indeed she who had participated in them.

Zelda had always dismissed the stories as imagination or a child's play games that had been recorded for sentimental reasons, but ever since she had read some of the old journals to Link earlier in the summer, she had begun rethinking what was written in all of the records. Magic had always seemed fanciful and somewhat childish to her, but what other explanation could there be if she was to believe these stories were true? But magic? It was ridiculous! Zelda humphed as she read. None of the journals after Queen Zelda the Tenth's mentioned anything remotely magical in nature. So what had happened?

 _Obviously they got rid of the magic somehow_ , Link's voice flitted through her mind. Yes, he would think that. He would have some spontaneously thought of theory of how the magic needed to be hidden or eradicated from the world for the safety or peace of the people. Zelda could see his wide, excited grin in her mind's eye. She rolled her eyes at the thought. How could magic be hidden from the whole world when it had obviously been widely prevalent the generations before?

Zelda froze. But there was no such thing as magic! She buried her head in the journal she held in her hands. Link's imagination was getting to her if she was believing magic was prevalent across Hyrule.

 _Such a silly thought_ , she mused as she gently put the journal up and snuggled up to sleep.

* * *

(A/N) Lorule was once a province of Hyrule until they gained independence some 500 years before the events of this story.


	7. The Festival of Din: Day One

(A/N) The Festival of Din is a week-long celebration in Hyrule, so each of the next seven chapters consist of one day of the Festival. Enjoy!

* * *

Link walked across the airport terminal to the baggage claim. He was back in Hyrule for the Festival of Din, an epic week-long festival hosted in Castletown he had only ever heard tales about in Calatia. He couldn't wait to see Zelda again; he had missed her a lot more than he would care to admit. It was like everything he did while in his hometown, Link wished his girlfriend was there to experience with him. Nothing seemed as exciting when Zelda wasn't there for him to share it with.

But Link was excited. He was a few short minutes away from seeing his gorgeous Princess again. Link bounced on the balls of his feet while waiting for his suitcase to appear on the carousel. He was eager to see Zelda and complain about how boring Calatia was and how much he missed Hyrule and Castletown. How he had previously passed the time by simply skating all over his parents' orchard was beyond him. He felt like he belonged in the big, bustling city of Castletown. But enough about the city, Link was determined to see his girl.

He grabbed his suitcase as soon as he saw it and practically ran to the exit of the airport. There, just outside the doors, was one of the trademark black SUVs used by the Royal Family. However, instead of seeing his beautiful Princess standing ready to greet him, Link saw Dover leaning nonchalantly against the doors of the car. Not that he wasn't happy to see one of his good friends, it's just that Dover was obviously not the person he was expecting.

"You don't have to look that disappointed," Dover rolled his eyes. "Zelda wanted to come, but she's swamped planning for the Festival."

"She's planning the Festival?" Link asked as he put his suitcase in the trunk of the car.

"It's one of the traditional jobs of the Princess," Dover shrugged. "She's been doing it for years, but she wanted this Festival to be over the top just for you, so don't complain if she can't spend that much time with you before the Festival." Dover skewered him with a sharp glare before climbing into the driver seat.

"How did she manage to plan the Festivals during the school year?" Link asked as he got into the passenger side of the SUV. The Festivals of Nayru and Farore were in November and March respectively, but Link never remembered Zelda saying anything about planning them.

"She got a pass because it was her first year in college and all," Dover explained. "I think she still laid out an overall plan or something though."

Link spent the rest of the drive to the castle trying to get details about the Festival out of Dover. The Sheikah was tightlipped, refusing to say anything about the surprises Zelda apparently had in store for him over the Festival week. As much as he tried, Link couldn't keep up with Dover's sarcastic and witty quips.

Dover pulled into the drive in front of the castle and put the car in park, "Zelda's probably in the second floor of the library. I'll get your suitcase and put it in the same room you were in at the beginning of the summer."

"Thanks, man," Link smiled and bolted out of the car and up the gravel path that led to the front doors. If he remembered correctly, there was a secret passage behind a second floor statue that led to a bookcase on the second floor of the library.

Link couldn't stop smiling as he climbed the narrow, steep staircase of the secret passage. He was going to see Zelda. They were only apart for, what, almost eight weeks, but it felt far too long to Link. Zelda kept him grounded; she was the constant rock in the whirlwind of his life. He needed her around all the time to make smart decisions for him because he was absolutely clueless without her. Link paused in his steps. He knew he loved Zelda, and he had told her as much, but this felt deeper. Was it because he hadn't seen her in a while? That had to be it; the past eight weeks had seen a build-up of feelings that Link had been unable to express.

Link continued to the end of the passage and quietly slipped open the bookcase that concealed the exit. Just as he remembered, Link had ended up on the second floor of the library, where Zelda was said to be. Link heard the distant sound of voices and quietly walked toward a table surrounded by people. There Zelda was sitting with Keira talking in soft voices with the numerous people. They all had large pieces of paper or huge binders brandished in the Princess' face. To her credit, Zelda was completely calm in the face of all the people seeking her attention and approval. An idea popped into Link's head, and he silently approached his girlfriend and her entourage.

"The idea was to center around warm colors," Zelda said as she contemplated the design in front of her. "As much as I like the concept of contrasting with dark colors, purple and blue aren't the right choices for that."

"Yes, Your Highness," the designer that held the paper bowed slightly before rolling up the design and leaving.

Zelda then turned her attention to the next piece of paper, "I love the red ranunculus as the highlight of the centerpiece. And the plumerias are just gorgeous." She turned to the next person who appeared to be the assistant of the flower person. "And we're using gladioli for the garden party decorations, yes?"

"Yes, Your Highness," the assistant nodded. "We thought of using shades of orange, red, and yellow per your instructions and accenting with gloriosa flowers."

"You know, Davis," Zelda placed a thoughtful finger on her chin. "There is a hybrid of gladioli that's a mix of yellow and orange. We should use those to accent the pieces outside as well."

"Excellent idea, Princess," Davis smiled. The flower people then bowed and took their leave.

Link smiled. He was standing at the table, and Zelda hadn't even noticed him. Keira raised her eyebrow at him, and he just smirked back.

"So that was my dress for the Closing Ball and flowers for the centerpieces for the Opening Ball and the garden party," Zelda crossed some items off the list in front of her. "What next, Keira?"

"How about taking a break and greeting you boyfriend?" Link asked nonchalantly.

Zelda's eye snapped to him and her mouth fell open, "Link!" She scrambled up out of her seat and rushed around the table to tackle him in a hug. "I can't believe I forgot when you were coming in. I was going to meet you at the airport, but then the caterers called saying they needed to move up the tasting for the garden party and then they wanted to go ahead and present the dinner for the Closing Ball as well, and then I was going to meet you at the door, but then the designers came and then my dress and the flowers, -"

"Yeah, you need a break," Link looked over Zelda's shoulder at Keira. "Can we get, like, an hour for lunch?"

"Sure, you lovebirds," Keira rolled her eyes as Link stuck his tongue out. "Meet back here at, say, two?"

"Yes, ma'am," the many designers picked up their many papers and binders and bustled out of the library as quietly as possible.

Link turned back to Zelda, who was still grinning deliriously.

"Wow," Link couldn't stop smiling either. "Dover wasn't kidding when he said you were super busy. All those guys were here just for a dress and flowers?"

"Among other things, yes," Zelda laughed a little. "It gets crazy in the last few days. All the last minute details always pile up on each other, but I can handle it. I always handle it."

They finally broke apart, and Zelda took Link's hand. The Princess led Link to the kitchens where they had a fabulously informal lunch in Link's opinion.

"How long have you been planning these festivals?" Link asked around a mouthful of a BLT sandwich. "Dover said it was, like, the Princess' job to plan all these, but you never told me."

"Yeah," Zelda waved her hand dismissively. "I've been helping with these festivals since I was at least ten and started heading the planning since I was fourteen."

Link almost spat his drink out, "You were so young. How did you even, like, how? When you were fourteen?"

"The life of a Princess," Zelda sighed. "I've been raised to do this since I was born. Some of the responsibilities got put on hold because I was starting college, but eventually, I'll have to be a full time Princess and college student."

"That sounds difficult," Link shook his head. Dang his girlfriend was tough.

"I've been doing this all my life, Link," Zelda gave him a small smile. "And I have to say, I haven't had this much fun planning a Festival since the first time I got to plan the masked ball during the Festival of Nayru. Let me tell you, the parties are going to be great. I have so many surprises in store for you, Mister, you will never be able to have fun at another party because _my_ party will put every other party in the world to shame."

"You seem pretty confident about that," Link laughed as slices of chocolate cake were set in front of them for dessert. "I can't wait to enjoy this epic party that will put every other party to shame."

Zelda gave him a severe stare, "Don't be sarcastic with me. This party will be amazing. It will be talked about for years. The only thing the stupid talk show hosts will be able to say about this party is 'How will Zelda ever be able to top this amazing spectacle of a Festival?' You, Link Erdos, will have your socks knocked off!"

"Alright, alright," Link threw his hands up in defense and accidently dropped his bite of cake on the ground. "I will be completely unsarcastic and fully prepared to have my socks knocked off by the amazing-ness of your party."

The four days before the Opening Ball, Link tailed behind Zelda like a loyal dog. He helped her carry all of her things and went to taste test all of the upcoming lunches and dinners with her. He had fittings for all of the suits Zelda had gotten for him to wear to the many balls and formal dinners in the upcoming week. As if she could read his mind, Zelda always had a break scheduled just when he thought he was going to tear his hair out due to the confinement and rigid structure of the castle.

Farore, she was amazing. Link had no idea how Zelda did all of this planning without going insane. Just these last minute decisions were driving him crazy. How the flowers had to look and the location of each booth for the carnival and the schedule for the Dueling Tournament. There were also some things in the planning she refused to tell him about, which was odd because she told him everything. He assumed these were the amazing parties that were meant to knock his socks off. She hid her secrets very well; Link suspected she had the Sheikah helping her so he wouldn't find anything out.

"I'm sorry this is so crazy," Zelda sighed as they relaxed as the evening sun shone on the rose gardens they were walking through. "And I hope you're okay with the suits. You don't hate the suits, right?"

"Oh no, the suits are just…" Link ran his fingers through his bangs. "I'm just not that used to them."

"I know," Zelda gave him a sweet smile. "And I double checked with Father to make sure you only have to wear the whole suit during dinners and our first dance during the balls. I hope that helps."

"You're doing so much for me, Zelda," he slung his arm around her shoulders and dragged her into a side hug. "And on top of your other planning. You're just so amazing."

"Oh I know," she teasingly poked Link in the side. "Are you ready for the Opening Ball tomorrow?"

"Ready to embarrass myself in front of all your noble friends?" Link asked laughing. "Of course, yes."

Zelda swatted Link's arm this time, "You are not going to embarrass yourself. All of my noble friends are just like normal people, and Malon will be there with her sisters and Dover and Keira and Sheik. So don't worry; it'll be okay."

"If you say so."

Link got to sleep in until nine the next morning, which was saying something since it was the day of the Opening Ball. He took a long, lazy shower and went down for a late breakfast in the kitchens. Zelda wasn't there, but Link was content watching the busy kitchen staff go about their routine. Eventually, he was found by Sheik who dragged him to some sort of secret game room that was passed up during his first tour of the castle.

"We need an extra player," Sheik explained as Link was guided to sit on a bean bag beside Dover. "And we don't want you to have a panic attack before you have to get dressed."

"You're so thoughtful," Link sarcastically put a hand over his heart. He was soon laughing and joking with the other guys in the game room while playing an alien invasion game he had never heard of but was doing surprisingly well at.

Around four-thirty, Keira showed up and kicked all of the boys out of the game room so that they could get dressed on time. Link walked back to his room with Sheik.

"You're meeting Malon at the ball, right?" Link asked. Like Zelda, he had been helping to get the couple together over the spring semester. Link prided himself in being more subtle than the Princess about it.

"Yeah," Sheik's eyes crinkled in an unseen smile. "I can't wait to see her in a dress, if her sisters can force her in one."

Link laughed along with Sheik. Neither had ever seen Malon wear a skirt let alone a dress, and Link wondered if Malon would even comply with the white tie dress code. Sheik told Link about his last date with Malon while they dressed. Apparently the red-head had put him to work on the Lon Lon Ranch so that the Sheikah would better understand her down-to-earth roots. Sheik had met Malon's older sister, Cremia, and younger sister, Romani, and had somehow been roped into marriage talk with her father, Talon. Despite the awkward conversations and backbreaking work, Sheik had grown closer with Malon.

"I was kinda hoping to make everything official tonight," Sheik confessed as he rewrapped his usual muffler over the lower half of his face.

"Official like, _official_ official?" Link asked as he attempted to tie his bowtie.

Sheik nodded, but Link could tell he was nervous and excited by the look in his crimson eyes.

"Zelda would be proud, man," Link smiled widely. He stood in front of the mirror above the dresser. He was in a crisp black tuxedo with a garnet colored vest and bowtie he was assured matched Zelda's dress perfectly. But his bowtie just didn't look right. And his hair was a mess. Dear Farore, he was going to make a fool of himself tonight.

"Link, you're going to be just fine," Sheik pulled on his shoulder so that Link faced him and began fixing his bowtie. "During dinner, if you feel uncomfortable just listen and respond when spoken to. You can let Zelda do all the talking and just enjoy the food."

"Great, just enjoy the food," Link nodded and turned to face the mirror again. "What about the dancing?"

"King Rian and Zelda will open with the first dance," Sheik explain while Link attempted to tame his unruly hair. The green streak in his bangs clashed magnificently with the red in his tuxedo. "You don't have to dance with Zelda, but at least one dance is expected. Just pick an easy song, maybe a waltz."

Link took a deep breath, "Am I really going to be able to do this?"

"Yes," Sheik said with a hidden smile. "Now let's go get our girls."

Link followed the Sheikah down the hall and out of the residential wing. Many of the Royal visitors had rooms somewhere in the massive wing of the castle, but Link had thankfully not run into any of them yet. The boys stopped at the entrance hall. They talked with Dover and Keira so it would seem like they were doing something. Keira was wearing a low cut black dress that had diamond cutouts around the waist and faded to red down the skirt in a way that reminded Link of fire.

New people were showing up every minute, and eventually Sheik left to go find Malon. The red-head greeted Link with a hug. He couldn't believe Malon was actually wearing a dress, but her long sleeve, knee length, cherry red lace dress looked amazing with her cowgirl boots and cream tights.

Ten minutes before dinner was supposed to start, Zelda finally descended the stairs to polite applause. At Keira's prompting, Link went to meet her at the bottom of the stairs. Her garnet dress rested off her shoulders, while the full skirt accented her tiny waist. She wore a simple gold tiara dotted with rubies that sat beautifully in her blonde curls. In Link's eyes, she was every bit the beautiful Princess she was born to be.

"You look amazing," Link said breathlessly as he took his Princess' arm.

"As do you," she giggled. "You clean up well, Link."

"You don't have to act too shocked," Link resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Zelda led them toward a group of people Link had never met before.

"This is Queen Ambi of Labrynna and her son, Prince Ralph," Zelda whispered as they neared the Queen and her entourage. "Ralph is our age, and he _loves_ Oracles." An amused smirk spread across her face as if she was attempting to stifle her laughter.

"The band Oracles?" Link asked, not understanding the inside joke that Zelda seemed privy to.

"You'll see soon," it looked like it was all Zelda could do to not laugh as she smiled and waved. "Queen Ambi, I'm so delighted that you could make it. And you, Ralph, I have plenty of surprises in store for us teenaged guests." She sent a wink to a young man with rather flamboyantly styled red hair.

"Zelda, darling," Queen Ambi swept forward and hugged the Princess gently. "Amazing as always, my dear. I cannot wait to see the ballroom and the rest of the events this week."

"And who might this charming young man be?" one of the ladies in Queen Ambi's entourage asked as she stared pointedly at Link.

"Oh, where are my manners?" Zelda laughed airily. "This is Link Erdos of Calatia. He is my boyfriend and escort for this week." Link then began a round of shaking everyone's hand as they introduced themselves. "This will be his first Festival in Hyrule, so I made sure to pull out all the stops."

"This will be such a treat for you, Link," the Queen gave him a small smile. "Princess Zelda knows how to plan the best Festivals in all of the Goddesses' Realm."

"Queen Ambi, you are too kind," Zelda smiled at the Queen. "I'm just doing my duty to Hyrule. Now if you'll excuse us, Link and I must greet our other guests."

The Queen, Ralph, and the entourage waved their goodbyes as Link half escorted, half followed Zelda to the next huddle of important guests. After meeting President Dotour of Termina and his family, Prime Minister Whitaker of Hyrule, and expertly avoiding some pompous looking Prince Zelda said was from Arcadia, Zelda finally stopped in front of a tall, dark haired girl, who, by the looks of her tiara, had to be a Princess.

"Hilda, save me," Zelda let go of Link's arm for the first time that night to cling to the girl's arm.

"Zelda, dear, there is no need to be overdramatic," Hilda chided with an amused smile on her face. "Dinner will start any minute now."

"I know," Zelda whined. "I just want the fun to start. I planned out all this fun stuff, so where is it?"

"And you keep telling me to be patient," Link huffed as he crossed his arms. Normally, Link wouldn't dare to be flippant around nobles, but Zelda was going to be casual with this Princess, then he would follow her lead.

"So this is the Mystery Beau," Hilda turned her maroon eyes to him. Link wrinkled his nose at the old tabloid reference.

"Oh Nayru, Hilda, I'm sorry," Zelda threw a shocked hand over her mouth. "I promised to introduce you. Hilda, this is Link, and Link, this is Crown Princess Hilda of Lorule."

Link shook Hilda's hand, "So this is the Hilda I always hear about. Don't worry Princess; they were mostly good things."

A sly smile crept over Hilda's face, "I like you. Do you have any brothers? Cute close relatives?"

"Hilda!" Zelda rebuked. However, Zelda's reprimands and Hilda's cackles were stopped short by the entrance of the King.

Link had talked with King Rian all of two times in his life, and thankfully the King had looked less intimidating then than he did now. Link didn't know if it was the impeccable tuxedo he wore or the crown on his head, but for some reason, Link was very afraid of actually having to talk with the King.

Zelda turned to whisper in his ear, "You're not sitting next to Father, and the only thing he will probably ask is how Calatia is this summer and if you're having fun so far. Is that okay?"

Relief swept over Link like a calming wind. He looked back at his girlfriend with a smile, "Have I told you you're the best?"

"Multiple times," Zelda linked her arm through his again. "Now let's go eat."

Link sat through four courses of salads with too many fruits, appetizers that should be their own meal, one amazing steak, and the best peach cobbler and ice cream he had ever tasted. He was seated in between Zelda and Princess Hilda and across from Prince Ralph. Link was delighted to spend half the meal talking with Ralph about the band Oracles which transitioned into talk about the Indigo-Go's which then transitioned into trashing tabloids. After Link was completely stuffed and ready to take a nap, everyone left to get cocktails in the entrance chamber while the ballroom was transformed from a dining area into a dance floor.

Again Link half escorted, half followed Zelda around as she greeted and introduced Link to the guests she didn't get to before dinner. Link met President Ruul of Holodrum, Prime Minister Plen of Labrynna, and Queen Seline from his home Calatia. Link was proud to say he had a decent conversation with Queen Seline about the mountains of Calatia and the beauty of the cottonwood seeds floating about the air like snow.

Next it was on to the nobility of Hyrule. Link had learned most of the House names from his Intro to Federal Government class first semester, but he hadn't met any of the Lords and Ladies. Zelda stuck to introducing him to nobles who were close in age to them, like Olivia Llewellyn who was going to be a sophomore at Hochschule, the private college down by Kakariko Village. Most of the noble kids were very nice and welcoming, not looking down on Link because of his 'common' birth. Some, however, barely acknowledged him after their initial introduction, and Link couldn't help but notice that most of those who did were guys. But Zelda brushed it off, so Link brushed it off.

After about thirty minutes, people began to trickle back into the ballroom. Link walked back in with Ashton Ellsworth and Edaline Quincy since Zelda would be accompanied by her father, and together they would walk in last.

"So are you having fun at your first ball, Link?" Edaline asked as they lazily strolled through the ballroom.

"It's nothing like I'd thought it would be; that's for sure," Link ran his fingers through his bangs. "I feel like I'm just following Zelda and meeting people whose names I'll never remember. But some of it has been great like talking with Prince Ralph at dinner."

"And talking with us right?" Edaline raised her eyebrows while Ashton laughed.

"Oh of course," Link chuckled with them. "You guys are probably the nicest nobles I've met this evening."

"Yes, some of the men aren't too happy with Zelda's choice of escort this week," Ashton motioned to a couple of noblemen who couldn't be more than five years older than Link. "Garrett Carlisle and Derek Quincy are particularly jealous this time around."

"Quincy?" Link glanced sideways at Edaline.

"Yes, my brother, Derek, was hoping to be chosen as the Princess' escort for this Festival," Edaline rolled her eyes. "He was convinced that she would pick another noble this time since she had chosen other noblemen as escorts for the previous Festivals despite being in a relationship with you."

Link frowned at the thought. Zelda had told him about this a few weeks before the Festival of Nayru last November. It was tradition for the Princess to have a male escort during the week of the Festivals, but since Link was going back to Calatia for fall break, Zelda would have to choose between one of the noblemen around her age. Link had felt a little nervous about the whole proposition until Zelda assured him that she would pick noblemen she knew had no interest in her and would understand that they were escorting her as a friend.

"Don't worry, mate," Ashton clapped him on the shoulder reassuringly. "When I escorted her for the Festival of Farore last March, all she could talk about was how much you would have loved the festivities. Those two don't know what they're thinking hoping to be the Princess' escort; all she talks about is you anyway."

"So I've been told," Link laughed nervously.

"It's so adorable how close you two are," Edaline smiled dreamily. "And you've only been together for, -"

"About eight months," Link supplied.

"Eight months, wow," Edaline continued, her smile growing wider. "Zelda's so lucky to have a boy like you. I've never seen her more happy than when she's with you."

Link didn't know what to say to the noblewoman, but luckily King Rian and Zelda entered at that moment. Again Link was struck by how beautiful she looked. Like many in the room, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Welcome, all," the King began when he and Zelda reached the center of the dance floor. "Welcome to the Festival of the Goddess of Power, Din, She who created the earth for us to live and thrive on. This week, may we all remember and give thanks for the gifts She has given us."

"Let the Festival begin!" Zelda called out. The crowd applauded and cheered as the music began. King Rian bowed to his daughter, and Zelda curtseyed, signaling the beginning of the first dance.

The King and Princess danced alone for a short while before they were joined, to polite applause, by President Dotour and his wife. Soon other couples joined the dancing. Link saw Keira laughing while she danced with Dover, and Sheik holding Malon close.

"I would ask you to dance," Link told Edaline. "But I've been told my first dance needs to be with Zelda."

"Understandable since you are her escort," Edaline winked at him. "It would be best if you grabbed her for the next dance. Gives a good impression to the other nobles."

Link nodded. A few seconds later, the first song ended. Link followed Edaline's advice and quickly walked to Zelda's side.

"May I have this dance, Princess?" he gave her his best winning smile.

She smiled back before saying, "Of course, Link."

Link took his girlfriend's hand and led her back to the middle of the dance floor.

"And I thought you were nervous about dancing with me," Zelda teased as they started to dance.

"Some of these nobles need to remember that we are actually together," Link said as he glanced over at the offending noblemen. "And I need to prove that I'm worthy of being a Princess' escort."

Zelda raised her eyebrows in pleasant surprise, "I didn't know you had a jealous side. It's kind of hot." Link laughed at her antics. "No really, I like this assertiveness. Link Erdos, the college rebel, slowly corrupting the impressionable Darling Princess of Hyrule."

"Don't give those tabloids new ammunition," Link laughed. "Next they'll be saying I got you listening to hard rock music."

"Which we all know is the spawn of the Dark One," Zelda smiled. Link twirled her a few times, and she erupted into giggles.

They continued talking throughout their dance. Zelda asked him what he thought of the ball and if he was making any new friends. Link felt like a first grader at a new school explaining his conversations with Ashton Ellsworth and Edaline Quincy. They got lost in each other, so much so that Link didn't even let go of Zelda as their dance ended and the next one began.

It wasn't until Zelda insisted she needed a drink that they finally left the dance floor. Link could feel many eyes following them and a few glares he assumed were from Garrett Carlisle and Derek Quincy.

"Zelda, dear," Hilda called as they neared the punch table. "You are hogging Link. Why don't you go dance with your Prime Minister or something?"

"But I think there's someone coming who would like a dance with you, Hilda," Zelda pursed her lips in an attempt to not laugh.

Hilda looked over her shoulder at the man Zelda indicated, "Oh Sweet Din, not now." Hilda glanced back around to Link before a devious smile crossed her face. Link swallowed nervously.

"Good evening, Princess Hilda," a young man with hair almost the same purple-ish black color as Hilda's walked up. His green eyes were determinedly looking everywhere except at the Princess. "I was wondering if I wanted, I mean, if _you_ wanted because you don't have to if you don't want to, -"

"Ravio," Hilda smiled, and the young man instantly closed his mouth. She hooked her arm through his and steered his to face Link and Zelda. "Have you meet Princess Zelda's escort for the week? Link is quite the charming young man."

"Ah, no I haven't," Ravio smiled nervously. He held his hand out to Link. "I'm Ravio Kaufman. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Link Erdos," Link shook Ravio's hand. "And the pleasure is all mine."

"Why don't you two talk while Zelda and I get drinks?" Hilda wrapped her arm around Zelda and steered her away before either man could answer.

Link rolled his eyes, "I guess we'll wait here and talk 'til they come back." He decided to take his tuxedo jacket off and roll up his shirt sleeves since he had finished his first dance with Zelda.

Ravio's face fell, "She's been avoiding me all night. My father told me to go ask Princess Hilda to dance, but I'm too nervous to even ask her."

"Man, that's rough," Link drew on all the relationship advice he had heard Zelda spout to Malon over the past year. "Why is it so important for you to dance with Hilda?"

"I'm one of her suitors," Ravio explained. "But I don't think she likes me all that much."

"Nah," Link looked over at the Princesses who were idly chatting by the punch table. "She's just trying to see if you really care. You just gotta keep up with her, and don't let the rejection get to you. The hard thing is not coming across as too clingy or desperate. Since you're pursuing her, let her take the lead until she opens up to you."

"How do you know so much about that?" Ravio asked in awe.

"That was my first few weeks with Zelda," Link laughed. "She wouldn't even tell me her name at first; I had to guess it."

Ravio smiled. Most of his nervousness seemed to be gone by now. "Really? Princess Zelda always seemed so shy when we were younger."

"You knew her when you were younger?" Link asked surprised. Zelda still didn't share too much of her childhood with him.

"Yeah," Ravio's eyes brightened. "Princess Hilda and I were the only nobles close in age to her, so whenever King Rian and Princess Zelda would visit Lorule, we would all play together." Ravio's smile faltered slightly. "But she was always so quiet and shy. I think the reason Princess Hilda liked her so much was because she could order Princess Zelda around."

"They seem like really good friends now," Link looked back over at the Princesses to see them walking back toward them. "Hey, Ravio?" The young nobleman brought his attention back to Link. "When Hilda and Zelda get back here, don't call them Princess."

Ravio gave Link a confused stare.

"I mean just call them 'Hilda' and 'Zelda.' No 'Princess' in front," Link explained. "See if that gets you a dance with your Princess."

Ravio's green eyes widened in understanding before he nodded eagerly.

"Did you miss us?" Hilda cooed as she rejoined their little circle.

"Here," Zelda handed both Link and Ravio a drink while taking her own from Hilda.

"Actually, Hilda," Ravio spoke before Link could answer. He smiled in approval at the Lorulean. "Link and I were just getting acquainted. He was telling me about the time, -"

"Man, Ravio, not in front of the girls," Link interrupted with a laugh. Ravio gave him a sheepish smile as if apologizing for the nonexistent inside joke.

Hilda's maroon eyes whipped back and forth between Ravio and Link. Link could tell she noticed the new found confidence Ravio had acquired.

"Anyway, Hilda," Ravio held his hand out toward the Princess. "Would you please join me for this dance?"

Hilda took Ravio's hand while staring sideways at Link, "Sure."

Zelda moved to stand by Link as the two of them watched Ravio escort Hilda out onto the dance floor.

"What did you two really talk about?" she asked.

"I'm not at liberty to say," Link took a discreet sip of his drink to hide his smile. "It's against the Bro Code."

The rest of the night passed rather smoothly. Link and Zelda mingled with more notable people and continued to dance the night away. Link was very happy to find out that since he was Zelda's escort, he could deny other men when they asked to dance with Zelda. He very smugly stole the dance from Garrett Carlisle, Derek Quincy, and the very pompous Prince Zelda was avoiding earlier. Eventually, Link caught up to a very happy Sheik who had successfully asked Malon to be his girlfriend.

Quicker than Link realized, midnight rolled around, and Zelda began to make her final rounds to say thank you and goodnight to all the important guests. By the time they left the ballroom almost an hour later, Link could tell that Zelda was practically dead on her feet. Before she could protest, Link insisted on walking her to her room. Considering the Princess was slightly buzzed from the party, he decided this was a good idea. Zelda was giggling and tripping up the stairs now that she didn't have to be a perfect, dignified Princess.

"I had such a great time tonight," Zelda sighed as they finally reached her room. "You are a much better escort than the other men I've been with. I mean, Ashton was okay, and Bryce and Barclay were hilarious, but there's just something about finally being with my boyfriend."

Link laughed at Zelda's rambles while he helped her undress to her slip. He helped take all the pins out of her hair and unzip her dress. After she returned from changing and taking off her make-up in the bathroom, Link tucked her into bed. As he left, he asked a passing maid to bring a glass of water and some aspirin to the Princess' room just in case.


	8. The Festival of Din: Day Two

Link awoke to a knock on the door. Too lazy and tired to go answer, Link kept silent hoping they would just leave. However, the person at the door just let themselves in when he didn't respond. Link kept his eyes close, feigning sleep. Suddenly, a blinding, bright light filled his room. Link groaned as he turned away from the light and threw a pillow over his face. Why wasn't this person letting him sleep in?

"Oh no you don't," a chipper female voice chided. Oh, it was Zelda. "The Carnival opens at ten, and we have to be there."

"Zelda," Link whined as his girlfriend tore the covers off him. He curled in on himself to try and keep warm. Couldn't he have just, like, ten more minutes of sleep?

As he lay there curled into a ball, it took Link five whole seconds to remember that he was only wearing his boxers as pajamas. It took him three more horrifying seconds to realize he was half naked in front of his girlfriend. He sat bolt upright in bed to see Zelda's red face staring at him, her eyes wide with shock.

"Oh my Goddess!" Link yelped, grabbing at the sheets to try and cover himself.

That seemed to knock Zelda out of her daze. She covered her extremely red face with her hands and cried, "Holy Farore, Link! Wear pajamas next time."

"Well could you just close your eyes so I can get pants?" Link cried while fumbling out of bed and trying to keep the sheets wrapped around him. Much like Zelda, Link was fairly certain his face was stained red up to his ears.

The Princess covered her eyes with her hands and sat down on the bed before adding, "And a shirt."

Link resisted the bizarre urge to laugh at her reaction. Zelda was being so adorably flustered; she couldn't even see him without a shirt on. He finally detangled himself from the bedsheets and rushed to the dresser that he stuffed his sweatpants in. He fished out his grey Hyrule University Fencing sweats. After nearly falling over while hastily putting the sweats on, Link hurried to the closet to throw on a green shirt. He emerged sheepishly from the closet to see Zelda staring at the bedsheet she was kneading in her hand.

"Sorry," Link said. "I was too tired last night, and I didn't think you'd come and wake me up."

"No, it's my fault," Zelda finally chanced a glance up at him. "I just wanted to thank you for taking care of me after the ball."

"You're very welcome," Link sat next to her on the bed. He lifted her head with his hand so she would see his smile. "No hard feelings?"

Zelda smiled back, "None." She gave him a brief kiss before standing up and grabbing Link's hand. Zelda led him down to breakfast in the kitchens, already laughing about the embarrassing incident that happened earlier.

"So we have the Carnival today?" Link asked as they sat down at the counter. "Is it going to knock my socks off?"

"Knowing you, probably not," Zelda laughed as the sous chef placed their food in front of them. "But then the Dueling Tournament starts after lunch."

"And I'm all signed up, right?" Link asked as he shoveled eggs and sausage into his mouth.

"Yup," Zelda beamed. "You're scheduled for the first match of the day which should start around one."

"Excellent," Link smiled widely with food stretching his cheeks to resemble a chipmunk's. "Everyone will still be distracted by the Carnival, so I won't be the center of attention."

"You'll still be the center of attention," Zelda reminded him as she took a sip of orange juice. "You're dating the Princess of Hyrule. People are going to want to see you prove yourself."

"So no showing off special tricks," Link focused his attention on his food as he became lost in thought.

Zelda truly admired how serious Link became when his mind turned to fencing. She never saw him so focused as when he thought through strategy for a match. His mind just seemed attuned to the fast-paced, adrenaline fueled sport of swordplay. His skill was such that he was the only freshman to make the Hyrule University fencing team during spring try-outs. Granted he was only on the practice team, but it was a big deal since the HU fencing team repeatedly won the national championship in Hyrule and was considered one of the top fencing teams in all of the Goddess' Realm.

"Anyone else notable competing?" Link asked nonchalantly. Zelda could tell by the look in his piercing electric blue eyes that this question was fueled by anything but curiosity.

"Austin Bellamy and Zachary Schuyler from the HU fencing team," Zelda informed him. Link nodded as he recognized his senior teammates. "There's also Garrett Carlisle and Oliver Nohansen. He's a distant cousin of mine." Link scowled at the mention of Garrett Carlisle before motioning for Zelda to continue. "And then there's someone called Taber Arany from Calatia. One of the few foreigners in the tournament. There are also some first-time entrants."

"Arany?" Link asked. He looked like he was about to spit out his drink. "No way. I finally get my rematch!"

"You know this Taber Arany?" Zelda asked confused.

"Yeah," Link ran his fingers through his bangs. "When I went to nationals in high school fencing my senior year, I lost to Arany in the quarterfinals. I've been wanting a rematch ever since."

"Ah," Zelda nodded. Besides being very good at fencing, Link was also very competitive. "The age-old rematch to regain your pride."

"I'm gonna wipe the floor with him," Link began ranting as they left the kitchen and headed back toward their rooms. "I've gotten so much better training on the fencing team this past spring. You know I disarmed Justin Hahn, -"

"And it was amazing," Zelda interrupted Link's umpteenth retelling of his triumph. "The whole crowd cheered for the underdog freshman who finally put the douchebag Hahn in his place."

Link huffed, "It _was_ amazing."

Zelda rolled her eyes before continuing, "Just remember all types of swordplay are allowed in the Tournament."

"I know," Link said as they neared Zelda's room. "I already decided on Traditional Calatian. Not many here will know how to properly counter against it. But, um…" Link tapered off as he opened Zelda's door for her. "I'm a little worried about anyone using Kendo. My defense might not be strong enough to counter that style."

"There won't be anyone using it," Zelda said as she sat at her vanity and started applying her make-up. "It's kind of exclusive to the Sheikah. They specialize in Kendo, but none of the Sheikah have signed up for the tournament this year, so there should be nothing to worry about."

Link nodded as he relaxed on Zelda's bed. He usually wasn't nervous when it came to fencing matches, but the unknown quality of competitors using different styles of swordplay had him a little worried. What if he couldn't keep up and counter his opponent quick enough? What if he messed up and lost in the first round? What if his opponent specialized against Traditional Calatian swordplay and he was humiliated in front of everyone?

"You don't need to worry, Link," Zelda smiled at him through the mirror. Somehow, she always knew just what he was bothering him. "You're easily ten times better than half the people that signed up for the tournament. Like Garrett Carlisle for example, he's probably only competing to impress others and attempt to show off. He'll probably get knocked out in the first round."

Link laughed. He missed this. Hanging out with his girlfriend, having her reassure him when his doubts came up, he had needed this more than he realized. That feeling popped up again. The feeling that somehow felt deeper than the love he knew he already felt toward the Princess. Link turned his head toward Zelda, gazing at her as she applied make-up as if seeing her for the first time. He felt the need to say something, to do something, but he couldn't think of anything that would convey what he wanted. The Hylian language was failing him.

"Link?" a soft voice shook Link out of his daze. Zelda had turned to look at him. There was a sweet smile on her lips, and her clear blue eyes were alight in a way that took Link's breath away. She looked gorgeous.

 _Like a goddess_ , his thoughts whispered.

"Are you ready to go change?" she asked, her smile widening.

"Yeah," Link answered dazedly, still marveling in his girlfriend's beauty. Link walked back to his room to get ready for the Carnival. Since they were going to be outside until after lunch, Zelda pulled out one of Link's nicer band tees to put under a button down shirt and khaki shorts for him to wear. He finished getting ready while Zelda went to change into a simple sundress. They met back up in the entrance hall and departed for the Carnival with Keira.

"So the Carnival's spread throughout the Historic Downtown District," Zelda practically bounced as she explained. She readjusted the huge bag on her shoulder. "We're going to start in the Square for the opening hoopla, and then we can go where ever you want since this is your first Carnival at Castletown."

Link couldn't resist smiling along with Zelda's huge grin. They made it down the short walk to the Square, which was empty except for the booth attendees. Keira disappeared into the shadows to serve as Zelda's hidden bodyguard, and Link resumed his position of half escorting, half following Zelda as she took him around the many booths of the Square. There were more booths in the Square than Link had ever seen as the Carnivals held in Calatia for the Festival of Din. So many were just food, and only Zelda's hand continually slapping his prevented Link from stuffing his face.

Once they had made a whole lap around the Square, Zelda led them toward the south entrance of the Square where many of the citizens of Castletown waited behind a rather large red ribbon.

"Are you ready, my dear?" a kind elderly lady Link vaguely recognized as the mayor of Castletown asked Zelda.

"Yes, Mayor Thomas," the Princess responded. She turned toward the growing crowd of people.

"Hello, everyone!" Zelda waved and smiled to those on the other side of the ribbon. "Is everyone ready for the second day of the Festival of Din to start?"

The crowd cheered. Link was surprised at how easily Zelda stood to talk with so many people. She was normally shy around huge crowds of strangers.

"I am proud to present the Carnival at Castletown," Zelda smiled brightly. "And I have special presents for the first few kids that come through the gate when it opens." So that's what the huge bag was for.

Little kids began to run up toward the ribbon jumping up eagerly, yelling that they're going to get a present first.

"Link?" Zelda turned to him. She held out a pair of scissors to him. "Will you do the honor of opening the Carnival?"

He raised his eyebrows. She hadn't mentioned this beforehand, but her smile told him it was okay.

"Yes, my Lady," Link took the scissors from her and looked nervously at the crowd.

"Welcome to the Carnival at Castletown!" Zelda announced as Link cut the ribbon in front of them.

The crowd cheered, and the kids screamed as they swarmed Zelda asking for a present. While everyone else streamed into the Square, Link watched as Zelda knelt to be at eye level with the kids surrounding her.

"I'm sorry if I don't have enough presents for everyone," she said as she pulled the presents from her bag. She handed a plastic sword to one boy and a beautiful red scarf to another girl. Plastic tiaras and wands, yo-yos and toy cars, Zelda gave out all of her toys to the eager kids.

"Thank you, Princess," the waiting parents nodded and gave their thanks as the lucky kids ran off with their new toys.

"That was so sweet of you," Link crouched to help Zelda with her now empty bag. "I didn't know you had anything like that planned."

"I like to do little things like that for the people during events like the Festivals and Celebrations," Zelda shrugged. "I like reminding the people that the Royal Family stands right next to them in life and not on some aloof pedestal."

Link gazed at his girlfriend in awe. Again he was entranced by her beauty. It was so effortless, this generosity she displayed, this love she had for her people. It amazed him to no end.

"I've told you you're incredible before, right?" Link wrapped his arm around Zelda's shoulders.

"I don't think you've used incredible yet," she teased as they walked back toward the booths in the Square. "I like that one though. Keep using it."

They wondered around the Historic Downtown of Castletown perusing the many different booths. There were archery games that Zelda aced before giving her winnings to more children, water shooting games that Link tried and epically failed at, and ring toss games that left the couple in fits of giggles because they physically could not win. Every type of food was for sale from the traditional funnel cakes and deep fried everything to deli sandwiches and Zoran sushi. After a very hearty lunch, Zelda insisted they hit up the craft booths. They posed for caricatures, made matching flower crowns (much to Link's chagrin), and bought some souvenirs. Link got a couple of gifts for his parents back home and a few pieces of jewelry that caught his eye for Zelda.

It wasn't until Zelda mentioned heading back to the castle to get ready for the Dueling Tournament that Link even remembered the event was happening. He would have been content to spend the whole day at the Carnival, but even if he wasn't competing, he would have to accompany Zelda as her escort.

Link's match was at one-thirty, and he had to be at the fencing hall at one according to Zelda. So they headed back to the castle around twelve-thirty so that they could change for the Tournament. Link didn't understand why Zelda had to change dresses just so she could sit and watch a dueling match, but she just insisted that it was a Princess thing.

"So there's something we need to decide on," Zelda said as she sat on Link's bed. They had reversed their positions from that morning as Link packed up the fencing gear he thought he might need.

"Do you want to walk in with me or just walk in when your match starts?" Zelda asked. "You would be giving off a different impression depending on if you escorted me or not."

Link shifted nervously. He had no experience at these things, so he decided to play it safe.

"What would be expected of me?" he asked.

"Honestly, I think the nobility would expect you to walk in with me, but I'm afraid that would make me seem biased toward you in the match," Zelda frowned slightly.

"But you are biased toward me," Link grinned, relishing in Zelda's resulting blush.

"But I can't seem like I'm biased," she huffed. "I'm meant to be an impartial Grand Marshall of Events. And I don't want you to appear weak by walking in with me when you're about to play a match."

"So we won't walk in together," Link shrugged.

"But I just know some of the nobles will look too far into it," Zelda sighed in exasperation. "They'll think we're fighting or otherwise unhappy with each other, and then the men will try to take advantage of that." Oh, Link did not like the sound of that. His mind started whirling to find a solution.

"How about," Link began as he sat next to her. "I walk with you to the hall. We get to the entrance, and you head to your seat, and I'll head to the warm-up room. Then we walked in together, but I didn't escort you in."

"That's perfect," Zelda clapped and threw her arms around Link. "You're getting better at this."

"I try," Link smirked. He leaned in for a kiss, wanting to feel his girlfriend's lips on his. They hadn't had time to just be teenagers in love since he arrived back in Hyrule. He needed time with his Princess, but right now she was unwilling to grant it.

"As much as I would like to stay here," she teased pulling away from him. "We can't be late to the Tournament."

Link scowled but stood up to grab his bag anyway. He was ready to wipe the floor with his competition.

Just as planned, Link escorted Zelda to the fencing hall located in the Castletown Sports Park just outside the Financial District and near the University. Here the sports teams of Castletown played on the soccer pitch and cricket field. There were also several tennis courts and a new baseball field for the up and coming Castletown Archers.

Link held Zelda on one arm and carried his fencing gear on the other. Zelda idly chatted with him as they walked in, keeping his mind off his nerves. They stopped in the main lobby which was already filled with spectators awaiting the Princess' entrance. Keira subtly slipped into the crowds once again to keep watch over the Princess. Link was surprised to find a couple of journalists with cameras. Zelda was right; this match would be at the center of people's attentions. Zelda gave his arm a reassuring squeeze before turning to him.

"Good luck," she gave him a brief hug and smile.

As she was turning away, Link caught her hand and brought it to his lips. He flashed a devious smirk at her before whispering, "My Lady."

He grinned triumphantly at Zelda's red ears before turning toward the official standing by the door that lead to the warm-up rooms.

"Link Erdos," he stated to the official. The man nodded and began to lead Link through the door and down the hall. Link glanced back one last time to see Zelda welcoming the spectators to the Tournament and inviting them into the hall.

Link followed the official to the warm-up room. The fencing hall didn't have normal locker rooms. They had lockers and showers like a normal locker room, but the inclusion of a half-length fencing mat and a practice dummy to wail on was what made the warm-up rooms special.

"Your first round opponent is Garrett Carlisle," the official said. "Be ready in twenty minutes to walk out on the floor."

"Thank you," Link said as he eyed the equipment rack.

He quickly moved toward the rack and tried the swords. He wanted a hand and a half sword so he could use it with two hands if he needed, but the sword also needed to be light so he could carry it with his shield. Yes, Traditional Calatian Swordplay involved carrying a shield. Some might mock him for opting to use a shield, but he believed that in the long run he would benefit. No one would expect a swordsman with a shield, and it gave him an extra edge just in case his opponent was prepared to fight a lefty. It didn't matter that fighting with a shield had gone of style years ago, but that was how Link was taught as a child.

"If you're going to learn that frilly pincushion of a sport, you have to start with real swordsmanship first," his teacher, Rusl, had told him.

So Link had grown up with a practice sword in one hand and a play shield in the other. There was no way a pansy like Garrett Carlisle was going to win against him.

Link put on his protective gear deciding to forego the mask since he would have a shield. He tested the sword he had picked out on the practice dummy for a couple of minutes before calling it good. Though he hadn't practiced Traditional Calatian in a while, the moves came back to him as easily as riding on his longboard. He practiced upper cuts, thrust attacks, and shield bashes before the official came back to escort him to the fencing hall. Link turned his mind to strategizing.

He wouldn't know exactly what strategy to use until he saw what weapon Carlisle was wielding, but Link guessed there was a good chance that the nobleman was still salty about how Link treated him at the ball last night. Anger would make Carlisle's moves sloppy, which would be better for Link.

As Link reached the floor of the hall, he was surprised to see that the traditional fencing mat was replaced with a larger pad that resembled a wrestling mat. The spectators who were talking quietly amongst themselves became silent at his entrance. However, it didn't take long for people to start whispering once they caught sight of the shield on his back. He turned to the other entrance to see Garrett Carlisle being escorted in with another official. Link and his opponent were lead to the center of the mat. Having been told the formalities by Zelda, he turned and bowed to the Princess then turned toward his opponent. Carlisle had a smug grin spread across his face and a rapier strapped to his side. Link scoffed to think a pompous noble would use any other type of weapon. Oh yeah, he was going to crush Carlisle so hard.

Zelda stood to offer her opening speech, "The Dueling Tournament stands as a test for those who believe they hold the Power of Din. For centuries, men and women from across the Goddess' Realm have tested their skills against one another to be crowned as the most powerful in the land." She paused and turned her gaze to Link and Carlisle. "May the best man win."

Link turned to Carlisle. He held out his hand, and Carlisle shook it roughly as if trying to convey the arrogant belief that he could win through his grip. Link said nothing in response to Carlisle's cocky smirk as he drew his rapier. Link unsheathed the sword on his back and took up his shield.

"Alright, men," the referee said gruffly, looking in between Link and Garrett Carlisle. "The match is over when one disarms the other. You can use any method to disarm your opponent, but head shots are illegal. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," Link stated while Carlisle just nodded.

"Alright," the ref put his whistle in his mouth and moved off the mat.

As soon as the ref blew his whistle, Link bent his knees and held up his shield in a defensive, ready stance. Just as Link expected, Carlisle began thrusting his rapier, obviously attempting to take the right of way from the beginning. But Link simply held off Carlisle's weak attacks with his shield.

Link almost laughed at Carlisle's strategy. This wasn't fencing. There was no right of way, no priority to be had in this match, and certainly no graceful lunging or parrying. Link only needed to watch Carlisle's pathetic attempts at attacks before he saw an opening.

In a flash, he moved his shield aside and caught Carlisle's next thrust with his sword. The heavier hand and a half sword easily blocked the attack, but Link wasn't done there. He circled his sword around the caught rapier, forcing Carlisle's wrist to twist with it. The nobleman let out a yelp of pain before dropping his rapier.

The ref blew his whistle again. The crowd cheered. It hadn't even been five minutes.

Link smiled to himself at the easy victory. He turned toward his Princess bowing with his sword extended before twirling the sword a couple of times and sheathing it. This earned him a couple of enthusiastic shrieks from the girls in the crowd. He chuckled a little before turning to Garrett Carlisle. Link offered his hand to his opponent, which Carlisle begrudgingly shook as a formality.

Link rolled his eyes once Carlisle released his hand. Some people were just sore losers. He looked toward the official, who dismissed him with a nod. With one last wave to Zelda, he hurried back to the warm-up rooms to change out of his protective gear.

As fast as he could, Link tore off his gear and put up his equipment. He couldn't wait to see Zelda and hug her and give her a big kiss. The adrenaline from the match had boiled over into excitement over winning. He ran from the warm-up room when he was done. He burst through the door to the lobby to see Zelda already waiting for him. Link dropped his bag where he was and ran toward his girlfriend. He lifted her up in a hug, twirling her around as if there was no one there. Her peals of laughter were music to his ears as he set her back down on the floor.

"I won," he smiled down at her.

"I know," Zelda beamed up at him.

Her clear blue eyes twinkled happily, and Link couldn't help himself. He leaned down to give his girlfriend a kiss, much to the entertainment of the crowd that had gathered around them. Link ignored the laughing cheers and wolf whistles as he dipped Zelda before ending their kiss.

As soon as Link hauled Zelda upright, they were bombarded by questions from reporters and spectators. Zelda politely waved them off and turned to Link.

"Do you want to stay with me to watch the next match or head back to the castle?" she asked.

"Well I think my match ended quickly enough that I'll be able to stay for the rest of the matches and still have time to freshen up before dinner," Link couldn't stop smiling as he stared into Zelda's eyes. "Plus, I really want to see who I'll be beating next."

"Don't get too cocky now, Erdos," Zelda bopped him on the nose. "Now you're resuming your duties as escort?"

"I am at your service, My Lady," Link held his arm out for his Princess. Zelda giggled and pointed to his overlooked bag. Link let out an exasperated sigh at his own forgetfulness for ruining the moment. He quickly retrieved his bag before offering his arm to Zelda again.

Link sat with Zelda in the stands as they watched the next three matches. The second match of the day was between Clarimonde Wechsler, the daughter of a Lorulean Lord, and Prince Facade of Arcadia. Link could tell that Zelda was trying to stop herself from rolling her eyes as the pompous Prince winked at her when he bowed. Link almost wanted Facade to win just so he could beat the Prince himself, but he was glad to see Wechsler beat the Prince just as quickly as he had beaten Garrett Carlisle. He gave a slight nod to the Lorulean noblewoman as she left the mat; Link couldn't wait to see how their match would shape up in two days' time.

The third match pitted Oliver Nohansen, Zelda's distant cousin, against Keenan Daugherty, the son of a Hylian Lady. Both used Hylian Fencing as their choice of swordplay. Oliver was eight years Keenan's senior, but the young Daugherty held his own against Nohansen despite eventually being overpowered by Nohansen's brute strength. Link was impressed by Daugherty's skill in holding off his larger opponent for as long as he did and went to talk with him after the match.

"Yeah I'm headed to Hyrule University in the fall," Keenan smiled sheepishly. "Mom and Dad wouldn't have me go anywhere else."

"So you're gonna try out for the fencing team in the spring, right?" Link asked.

"I've thought about it," Keenan raised an arm to rub the back of his neck nervously. "But I don't know. I'm probably not good enough for HU fencing."

"You could have fooled me with the match you just played," Link smiled encouragingly. "Tell you what, come by the training center on campus sometime in the fall, and I'll introduce you to some of the guys. They'd love to meet someone with natural talent like you."

"Really?" Keenan's eyes lit up at the notion.

"Really," Link laughed.

Keenan joined Link and Zelda to watch the last match of the day between Aizza Kader and Link's old foe, Taber Arany. Aizza Kader used an interesting style of swordplay that involved wielding two curved scimitars.

"That's an old desert style of swordplay," Zelda whispered in Link's ear as Arany argued with the referee that he should only have to disarm one of Kader's scimitars to win. "Judging by her name, Aizza Kader might be a descendant of the ancient Gerudo race."

Arany lost his battle with the ref. The rules were to completely disarm the opponent, and since Kader had two swords, he would have to disarm both scimitars to win. Arany raised his falchion with a scowl, and Link could only guess what his strategy would be now.

Their match was by far the longest and most exciting of the day. Link smugly thought that a shield would be very useful in a fight against an opponent wielding two swords. Arany was forced to block using the side of his blade, though while it was effective, it prevented him from pulling off a decent counterstrike. Eventually, Arany pulled off a wrist-twisting move similar to the one Link used against Garrett Carlisle and disarmed one of Kader's scimitars. But he was only halfway done. There were several times Link thought Kader would finally disarm Arany, especially when she finally figured out how to use the blunt edge of Arany's falchion against him. But all it took was one slip up to end the match. Kader was making a bold lunge with her remaining scimitar, which Arany, with all the finesse his fencing background afforded him, dodged. He quickly countered and forced Kader to drop her scimitar.

And with that, the Dueling Tournament was done for the day. Zelda stood to thank the spectators for coming and reminded them that the next round of matches would be at the same time tomorrow.

"Time for dinner, right?" Link asked Zelda eagerly as soon as Keira closed the door on the car that was taking them back to the castle.

"Yes," Zelda laughed.

Link playfully nuzzled his head on her shoulder, "And I don't have to wear a stuffy suit?"

"No," Zelda shook her head, trying not to smile at her boyfriend's antics. "It's just going to be dinner with the guests staying at the castle."

"But we still have to change?" Link stuck his tongue out. He was exhausted of all the formalities.

"Yes, Link," Zelda turned to look over at her boyfriend. She rested her hands on his cheeks and lifted his head. "I know you're already done with today, but I promise it'll be worth it if you can make it through dinner."

"How worth it?" he smirked.

The sexiest, most devious smolder pulled at Zelda's lips. Link's blood seemed to simultaneously freeze in his veins and rush to heat up his face.

"So worth it you'll be willing to stand through every formal dinner in a stuffy suit for the rest of the week."

Link had no complaints as Zelda picked out a nice button down and slacks for him to wear to dinner. He kept up amiable conversation with Princess Hilda and Prince Ralph and even exchanged a few words with King Rian himself. Link was proud enough to boast that he did not whine or argue when he went with Zelda and the other guests to have coffee after dessert. The subtle looks Zelda sent him when no one was watching was enough to keep him from saying anything negative for the whole evening. It must have been almost ten at night when Zelda finally called for him to escort her back up to her room.

"But, Zelda," Hilda complained. "Don't you want to stay and watch the fireworks?"

Link's eyebrows shot up. Fireworks? There was going to be a show?

Zelda giggled coyly and responded, "Link and I were going to watch them from a private balcony upstairs. You know, make it a little romantic."

Hilda nodded knowingly and sent the couple a wink before dismissing them with a wave. Link could barely contain his laughter as Zelda began tugging him along the corridor once they left the dining room.

"Is this one of the surprises that's supposed to knock my socks off?" Link asked, laughter mixing in with his breathless voice.

Zelda only continued to giggle as she pulled Link up to the fourth floor. The only things above them now were the odd tower, attics, and the clear night sky. She led him along the short hallway to the only door on the right. Through the door was a simple parlor filled with many different musical instruments, assorted books, and a very large ornate dollhouse. Link smiled when he saw the harp he had gotten her for her birthday in April resting against a couple of books on an end table.

"My favorite place in the whole castle is up here," Zelda said breathlessly as she looked about the room. "When I was younger I would come up here and stargaze with Mom. I'd always come up here when I wanted to be alone. I would play music or read and just get away from the rest of the world."

Link listened to Zelda open up about her youth. As long as they had been together, Zelda had always struggled to open up about her youth. Link had always suspected, but was always too hesitant to confirm, that it was due to the loss of her mother. But here she was telling him about playing dress up and having tea parties with the late Queen in this very room.

They sat on the antique loveseat for a while talking about everything and nothing. It reminded Link so much of when they would just hang out at Zelda's apartment or his old dorm room that he was startled when the fireworks began popping in the sky.

"I thought this was only a Calatian tradition," Link gestured to the bright fireworks in the window behind Zelda.

She turned to watch for a second, "We must have picked it up from you then. I think my grandmother started using fireworks back during her reign."

Link leaned forward to look out the window over Zelda's shoulder, "A wonderful tradition to start."

"Yes, it is," Zelda turned back around to see Link's slightly too close face.

The moment couldn't have been more perfect as Link leaned in and brushed his lips against his girlfriend's. The fireworks in the background framed her golden hair, and suddenly Link had an arm around her waist and a hand tangled in her hair. Zelda had her hands pressed up against his chest, and their kiss deepened. Link closed his eyes but could still see the occasional splash of colored light when a firework went off. Soon Zelda was laying down on the loveseat, her hair fanned out behind her. Love, no that feeling that was somehow deeper than love, welled up in Link like he had never felt before. He peppered kisses all along his Princess' skin trying to show her without words just what she meant to him.

They didn't notice when the spectacular finale lit up the window behind them. They didn't notice the crowds leaving the Square below or the twinkle of the stars in the night sky. All Link could think about was the feel of Zelda's lips and the taste of her skin.

"Totally worth it," Link whispered in her ear. Her resounding giggle was music to his ears, and he bent down to kiss her again.


End file.
